


Redemption Tale

by mixedemotions



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Aftercare, Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, BDSM, Bipolar Ian, Bottom Ian, Bottom Mickey Milkovich, Dom Mickey, Dom/sub, Fluff, Happy Ending, Insecurity, Jealousy, M/M, Rough Sex, Smut, Top Ian Gallagher, Top Mickey Milkovich, safe sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2018-12-02 02:29:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 37,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11499870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mixedemotions/pseuds/mixedemotions
Summary: Mickey just wanted to go home like he does every night. Something stopped him this time. He goes super hero mode instead, saving some redhead. You know what they say, once you save someone, you're responsible for them...Ian didn't really care what might happen to him, he was a lost cause anyway, but this new guy was doing weird things to him. Like making him think that maybe after all, he was worth something...





	1. The Boss and The Redhead

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my first ever Gallavich fic. Hope it goes well ^^
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks to Lucky Shaz for being my beta. You're the best, darling!

It was a cold night. Apparently winter decided to start early this year. Barely the beginning of November and it was already freezing. It was dark, cold and you could feel the smell of snow in the air even if it wasn't pouring yet. Mickey went outside his club, shutting the door behind him a lit cigarette already dangling from his lips. 

 

His shoulders curled up to shelter his neck from the cold that hit him as soon as he opened the back door. He buttoned up his coat and wrapped his scarf around his neck firmly then stretched up his collar. His shoulders lowered slowly as he took a deep inhale of smoke, leaning his back on a cold wood and exhaled it through his nose. He closed his eyes for a moment and just stood there, readjusting to the temperature outside. His eyes snapped open as soon as he realized he is exhausted and should therefore head home if he doesn't want to fall asleep like this and freeze his ass off. 

 

He turned around, locked the back door with his keys and went to the front of the building to check the main door. It was almost 3 a.m. and his employees had finished their jobs hours ago. The big black door was locked. All four locks, dark blue "Power Exchange" neon sign lighting above it. The alarm was on, everything seemed to be alright, so he pocketed his keys and went to the back of the building where he usually parked his car. He finished his smoke, threw it on the ground and trampled on it, before he fished another set of keys from his coat pocket. He unlocked the black BMW X5 standing alone in the small back parking lot and got inside.

 

The drive home was calm, too calm. A deep need for sleep started hitting Mickey so he turned the radio on. Not that he paid any attention to it, but if he didn't want to doze off and crash, any noise was good. What he paid attention to, were the people on streets of Boys town. 

 

A lot of doped twinks and even more horny queens, paired, waiting for the ubers. He thought about it for a moment shaking his head, it was really a pathetic sight. Well, for twinks there was always hope. They were mostly young stupid, undervalued or misguided, things that could be changed. But old successful men with good jobs, big houses, expensive cars and families very unaware of them sneaking around party districts, drugging up and fucking some young, often barely legal or conscious boys, that was just sad. 

 

He would never allow things like this to happen in his club. That's why they had very strict rules there. People meet, because they want to have mutually consensual fun, real adult fun, not cowardly and probably partially forced one.

 

He kept driving past those men and boys, only one club yet to close for the night. He saw bodyguards in front of it carrying outside a few last costumers. He subconsciously started slowing down when he saw one of the silver haired queens holding a pale, barely clothed body. It wasn't a rare sight but something about it made him stop his car. He parked in a dark alley and got outside, heading in their direction. When he saw them again it was even more disgusting. Older man was pinning twink’s pale weak body to a cold bricked wall, licking his face and crooning some probably filthy words. Mickey cringed a bit and looked at the boy. He was tall and slim. He looked pretty lifeless, pale skin, blue lips, foggy eyes barely open. 

 

The only clothes he had on was green wife beater, skinny jeans and pair of sneakers, what’s worse, he seemed to be so high he couldn’t sense the cold. Mickey started wondering why he even cared, it wasn't any of his business and he should just go home and lay in his giant bed, he deserved it after tonight. 

 

He was just about to head back to his car when he heard a weak and barely audible; "Please, stop." when the old man started unzipping the twink’s pants, Mickey saw red.

 

"The fuck are you doing?" he asked in a low voice, as calm as he managed. Old man's head quickly turned in his direction to look at him with wide eyes, guilt painted all over his  
wrinkled face.

 

"Ah, nothing, we’re just having a little fun here, my friend." The queen answered in a faked soft voice while pushing his hand further inside the boy’s pants ,making him wince slightly.

 

"Ain’t Your fucking friend, Grandpa." Mickey growled, grabbing the back of man’s coat collar and pulling him off the pale faint body. He quickly reached into the man’s pocket and took his phone "Why don't you go home and lick your wife’s pussy instead, you gross fuck!" he added looking at man’s left hand. He kicked him in the balls and watched as he fell down on the pavement, curling up in pain. "Before I call her and explain why you don't do it anymore, huh?" Mickey threatened, waving the man’s phone around.

 

"Ok, ok! No need to do that!" the old man started getting up while raising his hands up in surrender, his eyes still wide in fear. When Mickey didn’t move, he quickly turned around and jogged away while pulling his knees high up and spreading his arms like teenage girl sneaking out of her room after midnight, trying not to wake her parents.

 

“And learn how to run like a dude!” Mickey shouted after him “Stupid fuck.” he snorted, looking at the phone still in his hand. Thinking about it for a second, he pocketed it and  
turned in the twink’s direction "Fucking Christ." he sighed at the sight of the pale body limply lying on the ground.

 

It was a cold ass night and with what this boy was wearing, if he lay here all night he would probably die before he sobered up. 

 

“Fuck.”

 

Mickey sighed and before he could think about it, he was carrying a long limbed body to his car, carefully placing him on the backseat and heading home. He parked by his apartment building, took the body out and threw it over his shoulder. “Fuck” he repeated, a bit too loud maybe. 

 

What is he doing? Why is he doing it?

 

Fuck!

 

He must have just lost his damn mind minutes ago, because he hadn’t been this reckless in a long time. He was a respectable and reasonable grown ass man now. He had his own prosperous business and was taking care of it and himself. He was not running around with half-alive strangers on his shoulders, planning on carrying them to his place.

 

Standing in the elevator, he cursed it for riding so slow. His right shoulder was about to fall off in a bit. As he finally stood by his door, he took his keys out and opened it then walked inside panting loudly.

 

“Holly shit, Mick!” he heard very familiar woman’s laugh as soon as he opened the door to his apartment “I mean, It’s pretty obvious you’d be into hard stuff but that? That’s just  
fucking dark.” She was standing in the middle of his living room, arms crossed at her chest with one eyebrow raised.

 

“What are you doing here, Mandy?” he asked in a bored tone, shutting the door and carrying his new find over to his couch. He still got no movement from him as he laid him there.

 

He straightened up and heavily sighed. Fucker was thin as a ruler but weighty. Also bony as fuck . His right shoulder was in serious pain. Mickey struggled a little to take his coat off and hang it in the closet placed vis-à-vis the front door. He stood on his tiptoes to reach a blanket from the top shelf and went back to the couch and carefully covered the cold passed out body.

 

“Fuck, is he dead?” Mandy winced, looking at the limp body on her brother’s couch.

 

Mickey smirked slightly then leaned closer to put two fingers on the twink’s throat, checking his pulse. His eyes widened and he turned his head to look at his sister.

 

“HE FUCKING IS?!” she jumped and immediately started pacing back and forth “WHAT THE FUCK, MICK?” Mickey couldn’t hold in his laugh anymore.

 

“Calm your tits crazy bitch, he’s alive. Just knocked out and cold.” Mickey laughed hard.

 

“You fucking prick!” She ran to him and fist-punched him on his sore shoulder “It’s not fucking funny!” she yelled.

 

“Neither was your stupid comment when I walked in.” he snapped, massaging and rotating his arm. “The fuck you want? I’m beat.” he asked again, more annoyed this time.

 

He went to his kitchen already knowing the answer. Mickey opened his fridge and took one bottle of beer. “You want some?” he asked in a mocking tone.

 

“No thanks, it’s four in the fucking morning.” she joined Mickey in the kitchen and sat in one of his high chairs placed by the island. Mandy grimaced at the sight of Mickey taking a big gulp from his bottle while she leaned back on the kitchen counter.

 

“Exactly!” he pointed out. “So fucking tell me already why your ass is here in my kitchen, and not getting its beauty rest in the other apartment I’m paying for?!” he snapped again waving his hands up in anger.

 

“Oh, you always find a way to not so gently remind me that I’m not able to take care of my fucking bills! Fuck you very much, Mickey.” she snapped back.

 

Mickey took a deep breath closing his eyes, trying to count to ten but only managing to five.

 

“I will fucking strangle you in a moment.” he sighed, thinking how only his sister of all the people, could easily make his blood boil inside his veins in just a few seconds.

 

“We were worried.” she said, finally “I was worried” her voice softened a bit.

 

“M’ not fucking ten years old, Mandy.” he said firmly, lightly annoyed. He wasn’t sure how many more times he could have one and the same conversation over and over again.

 

“You know, we always…” Mandy started.

 

“It’s been five fucking years!” he snapped. “I’m alright.” Mickey added calmly, after a while of awkward silence.

 

“Yeah, but it don’t really seem like you’ve moved on much, Mickey.” she explained in a worried voice, and she was right. He hadn’t moved on. He’d tried but he couldn’t, so he decided to just not think about it.

 

“Mandy, please.” he was so over this conversation. “I’m not even sure if it’s too early or too late for this shit.” he smirked slightly at his own words. “…but it’s really not a good time.” he looked at her pleadingly, hoping she would drop the topic at least for now.

 

Mandy nodded, turning her head in living room’s direction.

“Who is the blacked out redhead anyway?” she asked.

 

That’s when it hit Mickey. The twink was a redhead. He didn’t really notice it before since it was either too dark or he was too occupied carrying his heavy ass to take a closer look. But he did now. The boy’s hair was the color of an angry flame and it beautifully contrasted with his bright skin tone. It was shorter at the sides, a little longer and slicked back on the top with a few strands jutting out. His face seemed to have caught a little color by now. His cheeks flushed pink, lips a little less blue than before.

 

“Fuck me if I know.” he said casually “Saw him like that with some closeted old fuck on him in the middle of a Boys town.” he offered as an explanation. The puzzled look on Mandy’s  
face immediately lit up his face into a wild grin.

 

“How noble of you, Mother Teresa.” she teased.

 

“Ok, that’s enough, get the fuck out of here now.” he said holding up his hand in the door’s direction.

 

Mandy laughed at that while getting up and going out. “Sweet dreams, Shithead” she lightly singed, shutting the door behind her.

 

“Fucking bitch.” Mickey murmured under his breath with a soft smile, finishing his beer and throwing bottle into the trash can.

 

He went to lock the locks and fished out a pack of smokes and a lighter from pocket of his coat. He went back to his kitchen, put his favorite poison between his lips, lighted it and put the items on the kitchen island as he sat on Mandy's previous seat. Slowly inhaling and exhaling grey clouds of smoke, he watched the long limbed, pale boy sleeping calmly and breathing evenly. Somehow the sight made him smile. The boy's face looked relaxed now, he had a soft smile lightly spreading across his now pale pink, chopped lips.

 

So what if he is a redhead? It's not why he brought him home. Who knows what that fucking geriatric viagroid would have done to him? And surely the boy would have been dead by the morning, if Mickey had left him there to freeze. He just suddenly became a very noble person. Fucking caretaker for all human race. Next he will cry about world hunger then build himself a banner and go on some protest or some shit like that to show the world how a fucking good person he is. Mickey snorted at that thought before putting out what was left of his cigarette on his glass ashtray and got up.

 

He really needed to lie down.

 

Only that he couldn’t. He chain-smoked almost whole pack, while watching passed out boy sleeping. At some point he decided to carry him to his bed, and undressed him slowly leaving only his boxers on. He tried really hard to push away the strong urge to give him a bath considering the boy was still out cold, but it would be a super creepy thing to do. And Mickey would not enjoy having to explain to a complete stranger when he woke up. So he put the dirty half naked body under his clean grey comforter on his own giant comfy bed. The bed he’d dreamed of lying in all night while he was working on his club's books.

 

He took his clothes, washed and dried them, then folded them up and left them on his nightstand. He then went back to his kitchen to make himself a strong cup of black coffee. Mickey then headed back to sit on the couch and turned on the TV. He decided he'd get some sleep as soon as the unconscious redhead would come back to life and get the fuck out.

 

He could take the day off, he could take all days off if he wanted. He was the boss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Tell me what you think. ^ ^


	2. It's Not Him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here I am again!
> 
> Again, thanks to Lucky Shaz for being my beta and so much more!
> 
> Enjoy ;)

Ian woke up with a loud grunt. His head was pounding and his mouth was dry. He didn’t really know where he was. Well, for the last year all his nights looked pretty similar so it wasn’t so hard to figure out that he was probably laying in bed with some man he met last night and left the club with. He usually ended up in some expensive looking – not so expensive being hotel room.

It was always someone way older that him. He usually picked nice ones, but he couldn’t really remember who he left with last night. So even if this was a recurring scenario, he wasn’t entirely sure what to expect. He didn’t want to open his eyes yet. Whoever was lying next to him, probably expected a ‘thank you’ blow job at least and his head was aching really badly. So he decided to just lay steady and pretend for a bit, to still be asleep.

This was his life now. He goes to clubs, picks up rich men and leaves with them. Most of them fantasize about a young, good looking boy giving them his attention. So all he ever had to do was pick one and say hello. They did the rest, throwing compliments and drinks at him, and then they go to some hotel and fuck. If Ian got lucky and the man was nice enough, they would come into an agreement which was regular secret sex for the old man and some constant income for Ian. It wasn’t that bad, he always picked the ones he likes. It was always better this way than ending up on a street corner doing the same.

Because this was the only thing he was good for. This is something he understood.

He dropped out of high school a few months before graduation, got kicked out from his house by his oldest sister who was always bitching about him wasting her time and giving nothing back. He understands, he was too much work. Since he got diagnosed with bipolar disorder all he gave his family was trouble. So one day when he got back after being MIA for months and found his things packed and lying on the threshold by the back door, he understood.

So he took his things and moved in with his boyfriend at that time, Andre who kicked him out three months later saying living with him was too much.

Then he met Sam, he was only a few years older and worked at the Fairy Tale as a barman. They became friends and sometimes Sam let him crush on his couch. He also helped Ian find the right guys since he knew all the regulars well, as any good barman should.

That was it for Ian. Living from day to day. No future, no plan. He never took any of his medicine so sometimes when depression kicked in, he just laid there on Sam’s sofa for days or disappeared for much longer, when mania hit hard. Sam didn’t care, he somehow liked him enough, or maybe just pitied him. Ian wasn’t entirely sure.

He almost forgot where he was, too absorbed in his own thoughts. He moved slowly in bed and waited for a reaction. Nothing. He slowly opened his eyes, regretting it seconds later when the sunlight shooting through the window glass almost blinded him. He turned around and tried again. That was a lot better. He realized in shock he was not in a hotel room and there wasn’t any evidence of somebody else being there at all.

He had no clue where he was, probably in someone’s apartment. But whose? The guy he left the club with last night had a silver ring saying he was married, so… where the fuck was he?

He took a closer look at the room he was in. Everything was so clean and organized. Even his own clothes were washed and folded laying on the nightstand by the bed.

A thought crossed his mind, making his eyes open wide and his head spin. He didn’t fuck a woman, did he?

Well that would be awkward. He knew a lot of women were attracted to him. All of different ages, just as well as the men. He knew someone must have put something in his drink last night, because his memory was blank and he never drunk to that point. And most of all, he would never fuck a woman consciously and willing.

He decided he had to dress up and get out of the apartment as soon as possible. He should also thank and apologize to this kind girl, lady… Shit. What if he had fucked someone’s mother? Or grandmother? Oh God, he felt like he was about to pass out again.

He took a deep calming breath and opened the door, ready to say ‘sorry’ and ‘thank you’ for giving him a bed to sleep in and cleaning his clothes. What he saw however was an empty living room, bright walls, nice furniture –all black except for one big red couch in the middle- and gray fluffy carpet lying on the floor by it. He got closer to the couch standing next to the giant TV. This wasn’t looking like a woman’s apartment, even more not an old lady’s.

So who the fuck lived here?

As soon as he thought that, he heard a grunting noise coming from the left side of the apartment.

“Oh!” he jumped a little and turned left to face a smirking man seated by the kitchen table a few feet away. The guy put aside the book he was reading and took a sip of his coffee “Wow, you look way younger in the day light!” Ian recovered from shock after a minute of staring, making the man snort.

Ian got lucky. He was sure he was going to enjoy his gratitude showing ritual this time much more than ever. This man was hot as hell. With short black hair, magnetic deep blue eyes, broad bare shoulders and masculine arms. He let his eyes wander to his strong build covered chest, going down his stomach, stopping on table top, wondering what’s underneath it. He lifted his gaze back to the man’s eyes now bright with amusement, one eyebrow raised. Lips sealed.

“Morning, Cindrella. You sleep well?” the man asked with a low deep voice.

Ian’s dick twitched in his pants, that was it, the talking part was done for now, they could do it later.

He came closer to the man, smiling lightly. The guy was looking at him a little confused but also intrigued. Ian put his hand on man’s shoulder lightly and leaned in to give him a kiss but the man turned his head away, with a questioning look on his face.

“It’s okay.” Ian whispered lowly and without any warning dropped to his knees eliciting a suprised gasp from the other man.

He put his hands on the man’s thighs and looked into those beautiful eyes. The guy looked a bit shocked but the dick twitching in his sweatpants was telling Ian to keep going. So he moved his hand up the man’s thigh till it reached a very impressive erection.

“I don’t know what the fuck you’re doing but the door is right fucking behind you.” the man said, sounding offended by Ian’s actions and standing up from his seat

 _This would be like first time ever_ _._ Ian thought in great surprise “I… um… sorry.” he mumbles shyly but remaining in his kneeling position “I just thought...”

“Do I fucking look like a desperate closeted queen to you?” this man was seriously pissed off now. “I found you with some old fuck outside the Fairy Tale in the middle of the night, you were barely conscious and he was acting fucking creepy.” he explained. “then he took off and left you there, so I decided to bring you to my home so you can sober up and not fucking freeze your balls off.” he finished and a slightly disdainful smirk appeared on his face “but it seems like I just spoilt your night, right?” he asked

Wow, that stung a little. Ian was drowning in embarrassment, he has never been in a situation like this before. No one has ever been offended or gotten mad at him for proposing a blow job or insinuated he is a whore.

“Thank you, sir.” Ian spit with venom. “And fuck you very much.” he got up and went to the door.

“Whatever, kid.” the man answered indifferently though his voice softened a bit

Ian was already outside, shuting the door behind him.

_______________________

“Fuck.” Mickey gasped, closing his eyes as soon as hot ginger shut the door behind his very juicy, squeezable ass.

That was close. So close. He was about to lose his temper, grab a fistful of that red hair, get his dick out and slap him with it across the face. The way this boy looked like on his knees before him with parted lips and pleading eyes. The way he called him “sir” makes Mickey want to do to things to him . Things the boy has probably never even heard of. He would like to tie his ankles to his wrists above his head, slap and bite that pale ass, make it red, then brutally fuck it and hear the boy squeal in pleasure. He started to wonder what noises he could get out of this ginger. How high he could whimper and how low could he growl, how easily he could gag and how nicely he could beg.

Okay, he needed to stop right there, before his straining erection tore his pants. He should just calm the fuck down and go get some sleep already. He was probably just too tired to think reasonably at the moment.

.

He didn’t sleep much. Unless passing out after long hours of jerking off to the memory of parted pink lips and messy red hair begging to be pulled on counts. In which case then yes, he caught a few hours.

What the fuck was going on with him? He just can’t seem to erase that twink from his mind. When he came back to life and his dick was too sore to go again, he started thinking about even worse things he’s done before. Like, what was his name? What did he do? What did he like? What else can Mickey do for him when his dick gets too sore to go again?

Fuck.

Suddenly this dumb feeling of guilt started creeping on him. Why if he let the twink go and that disgusting old fuck finds him again and decided to take what he may think the twink owes him? What if another one will try tonight what Mickey interrupted the night before?

Damn it!

This was turning into madness. Maybe he should go to some club, pick up any guy and fuck him in a bathroom stall. That’ll calm his nerves, right? Or maybe he should just call his last slave Tom, and do to him everything he’d been thinking about all day. No, he couldn’t and he definitely shouldn’t. That’s not what grown ass men do. That’s one. Two, he was horny as fuck yes, but not stupid. He knew that on this level of hunger, need and desire only one thing would help.

So here he was, an hour later, all dressed up and wearing his best seductive cologne. Parking his car outside Fairy Tale where he found him last night, he killed the engine. Mickey unfastened his seat belt and closed his eyes. Leaning back in his seat, he took a deep inhale then exhaled slowly. His hands still on the wheel, his fingers gripped harder. He opened his eyes slowly after minute or two then got out of the car and went inside the club.

The club hasn’t really changed from the last time he was there. Same blinding lights, same loud brain shaking music, same platforms with hot twinks on them, same old leather couches with the same old queens on them. It was okay though, he kinda missed it. He saw some men in the corner he knows business-wise and nodded quickly in their direction then his eyes started drifting through the crowd. He could literally feel his presence; he could sense his smile and see him watching. Happiness and excitement shot through his body making him shudder, he felt like thousands of fireworks were shooting through his stomach. He saw him right by the bar at the end of the counter. His favorite spot.

He was chatting with a few old men, all smiley and flirty. Mickey was about to go there and nonchalantly spread across the bar, parting the old queens from his redhead. Mark his happy green eyed territory with too much tongue kissing for everybody else’s liking and take him home. He was half way through when realization hit him hard. It wasn’t _him_. It was just the skinny, pale, ginger twink he “saved” last night. It was like waking up from very nice wet dream. Why the fuck had Mickey even come there? What he was about to do? _He_ isn’t here anymore, and he’ll never be again.

It’s not HIM, Fuck!

He quickly turned around and stormed outside like someone was chasing him. With shaking hands, he took out his cigarettes and put one between his lips. Lighting it, he took the deepest inhale he could. What the fuck was that? Since when was he a crazy person?

“Hey Mickey, you ok?” he heard someone’s concerned voice. It was Roy, one of the businesses pals he saw minutes ago.

“Yeah I’m alright, thanks Roy. Just forgot something, gotta go back.” he said exhaling smoke through his nose and without waiting for Roy to answer, he sprinted back to his car.

It was ridiculous, what was he thinking?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What you all think? Let me know ;)


	3. Why Are You Still On My Mind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there!
> 
> I'm late as fuck, i know and i'm sorry.
> 
> But this one is a little bit longer so i hope you'll forgive me ;)
> 
> Big thank you to Lucky Shaz for being my beta!  
> And for a lecture about dots xD  
> Love you, babe!
> 
> And love you all!  
> Enjoy :)

 Ian walked out of this new man’s apartment building with a face the color of his hair and his feet heavily stomping on the pavement as he sprinted away in whatever direction.

He knew who he was, he knew what he did. But having it shoved right in his face by whoever that was, pissed him off. It was all good when everyone was treating him like a big win, like he changed their lives greatly by picking them.

It was what helped him think that maybe what he does wasn’t completely wrong. But the way this man spoke about him, it sounded like he was disappointed. A lot of people were disappointed by him already and he thought he’d gotten used to it at this point, that he didn’t care anymore.

This time however, it felt like someone had punched him right in the gut. What was worse, he was so hard to the point where it was difficult to walk on his regular high speed peace. It was almost painful. It was making him angry and hornier.

Ian had really wanted to suck that cock. Who did he think he was turning him down like that? It could have been his first morning blow job Ian would have enjoyed that much. Not that he’d forced himself to do it before. He liked sucking cock in general, but this time it was more.

His entire body was literally itching to do it. And weirdly, being rejected like that hadn’t put him off, it had turned him on more.

If it would have been any other man Ian has ever met who turned him down, he would have just laughed at him and found another one. That’s how he rolled. But not this time, this new guy was doing weird things to him.

Rejecting Ian like this made him want to be better, better enough to be wanted by this man. Ian was attracted to him more than he's ever been to anyone before. His looks, his attitude. It was so weird, but something about that man denying his efforts made Ian even more into him.

What should he do now? How can he try again? Shit, he wasn’t even sure if he knew what he did so wrong this time, what offended this man so much. Since when was a free blow job -and a fucking good one, no bragging- an insult? He had no idea.

He got cold so he started running. God, he missed it. He used to run every morning, but that was before he got kicked out of his own house. Well, his sister Fiona had insisted on telling him it’s not his home if he does nothing to keep it. Fuck her, it was where he was raised, where he grew up. On the other hand, looking at what he grew up to be, maybe its better he’s not living there anymore.

He ran around the neighborhood and when he finally got too cold he decided to go back to Sam’s apartment. He went inside the building, running up the stairs instead of riding the elevator. His energy was so high up right now, he could run the stairs on the very top of the Empire State Building.

He reached the eighth floor and went to the door of Sam’s apartment. It was early evening, so he knew he’ll be home, he knocked two times.

“Oh, hey Red.” he opened the door with a wide grin on his face. “I thought I gave you your set of keys like six months ago.” he said with a lightly mocking tone as he let Ian inside.

“You want me to lose them?” Ian snapped back, sticking his tongue on him and going to the kitchen for some water.

“Oh boy.” Sam started laughing, shaking his head “So… how was your night? Any luck?” he asked watching as Ian fished a small bottle of water from his fridge.

“Um… “He started but instead of talking, he drank whole bottle in a few gulps “Nah, not this time, got knocked out too hard yesterday.” he chose to spare Sam the details of his weird morning.

“Oh, sorry.” Sam chuckled. “But hey! Today is a brand new day, right?” he added consolingly.

Ian threw the empty bottle in the trash can and stared at him.

“Did you just write a pity song for me, you asshole?” Ian couldn’t help but laugh at that. “I’m going to take a shower.” he stated a moment later and went to his temporary room to get a fresh towel, watching as Sam put on his jacket.

“Okay, I’m going out to get some stuff done before work, see you there?” Sam shouted, already opening the door.

“Yeah, where elsewhere would I be?” Ian shouted back and a moment later he heard the door closing.

He sat on his temporary bed that he never uses and sighed loudly. He remembered something suddenly and a wild idea came to his mind. Two months ago or so his older brother Lip had showed up here to bring him some of his meds and practically begged him to start taking them. He also refused to admit how he got them.

Ian reached to the very bottom of his backpack and took out four plastic containers numbered from 1 to 4 and a paper with doctor’s orders. It read to take one from all four in the morning and one from 1, 3 and 4 in the evening. It also said to not take them on an empty stomach.

He went to the kitchen for another bottle of water and grabbed a banana on his way back to his room. He sat back on his bed and ate it. Ian then opened container 1, 3 and 4, took one pill from each of them and held them in his hand for a moment. He should probably see a doctor first, but fuck it, he knew he could trust Lip, even if he didn’t want to say where he got them from. He took the pills and drunk the other bottle of water. God he didn’t even know he was that thirsty.

 

____________________________

 

Ian was spending his night like he always did; sitting on the bar stool in the corner and chatting with Sam from time to time, when he wasn’t busy with the customers. He felt dizzy from his meds, so he chose to drink water much to Sam’s amazement. Some queens were already approaching him and he wasn’t sure if tonight he was in bad luck or they’ve always been this ugly and boring.

Then he saw him, out of nowhere. Standing there in the middle of the dance floor, his dreamy blue eyes plastered somewhere beneath Ian’s head and a light smile on his gorgeous face. Ian was just about to jump off his stool and go near him, -maybe even pretend he didn’t see him at first so as not to come out too obvious- but then the man turned his back on him and practically ran out of the club. That was weird.

“Fuck, where’s the fire?” he heard Sam say with laughter.

“Do you know him?” Ian asked hopefully.

“You don’t?” Sam chuckled in surprise.”It’s fucking Mickey Milkovich!” he added like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“Who?” Well it wasn’t for Ian.

“The owner of Power Exchange.” Sam explained pouring fresh glasses of water for himself and Ian.

“Oh…” Ian tried to pretend like it had all been explained to him.

“Yeah, he used to be our regular couple years back, I wasn’t working here yet, but I heard from the older workers.” Sam continued his explanation, failing to notice Ian’s general confusion. “Then he got his own club and stopped coming here.”

“What kind of a weird ass name is that anyway?” Ian chuckled hesitantly and Sam glared at him.

“Damn kid, you really don’t know shit, huh?” he said lightly and Ian reddened a bit. “It’s a BDSM club.” he expounded. “For freaks, not for kids” Sam continued, frowning at Ian.

“Fuck you, Sam.” Ian chuckled again and drunk his water.

“Yeah and you wish you could fuck a Milkovich!” he said like it was a crazy thing to do.

“No I don’t.” it was such a big fat lie and they both knew it.

“Whatever.” Sam replied steadily, not wanting to get into that fight. “Just don’t go there, kid.” he added and got back to his costumers.

Yeah, right. Sure.

 

___________________________________________

 

The next morning Ian woke up and it was really, really weird for reasons different than the day before. He woke up without a hangover and with a quite clear and unfoggy mind. It was  a good weird. It was nice. He dressed up quickly and went to take his meds. One pill from each bottle.

He thought about going for a run, but he felt a little funny after he took the pills, all shaky and unstable, so he decided to hold off on running.

So Ian went to shower, put on a clean set of clothes and ate some breakfast. He couldn’t stop thinking about Mickey Milkovich, even more now that he knew his name and who he was. Well, he didn’t know much about this whole BDSM thing but he was willing to learn everything.

What he knew by now was that this Mickey was the only one he’s ever met to actually treat him like a person. Not like some piece of meat unlike the rest. He understood that now. He felt stupid about how angry he’d been after he walked out of his apartment that day. He understood now, that that man had reacted in the right way. He helped him and did not want any favor back and Ian acted like a total brat by not appreciating it.

He felt embarrassed, and angry at himself. How could he be that stupid?

He was alone in the apartment. Sam left him note saying he had the day off so he went to see his parents. So Ian took Sam’s laptop from the living room table, turned the power on and lied on the couch. He started searching for explanations and answers to tons of his questions about that man Mickey’s lifestyle and clear sex preferences.

It was quite overwhelming when he started, but once he read some articles written by people from that environment, he began to get the point of this whole thing.

Then he watched some porn. It was quite a lot of it. He got so warmed up, he had to lock himself in his room like some high school boy hiding from his parents. He put his headphones on and connected them to the laptop.

It was different. Very different, from what he knew about sex but he soon found himself so turned on he couldn’t help but jack off to it. After a second round of regular jacking off, he started doing the different things he saw in the porn he was watching. Like pinching his nipples, slapping his thighs with his hands or holding off his orgasm for as long as he could.

At the end of a day he was so spent, he fell asleep with his fingers still in his ass and a content smile on his lips.

Ian had just entered a new territory and damn, he liked it.

 

_______________________________

 

Mickey felt like he was sick. He hadn’t been to his club in almost a week. Mandy had everything under control though, so he didn’t have to worry about it. However, Mandy was worried about him and he wasn’t even denying it anymore, there was a reason to be worried.

After his accident a couple of days ago, after he run out of the Fairy Tale, he came to Mandy and simply told her what happened. He told her that she was right and he hadn’t moved on. Thankfully, Mandy decided to spare her brother all the “I told you so” speech and just took care of him.

Every day, she stayed in his apartment before opening and after closing Power Exchange, bringing him beer, making him food, constantly asking how he felt. She was spending every night there too.

At first he was a walking mess so he was greatly thankful, then he got better and just started using her dedication. He told her he was better but she insisted she wanted to make sure he was so he obeyed.

Now, it was day six of this shit show and he was purely annoyed by her actions and just wanted her gone and minding her own business. But she seemed to suddenly become deaf.

So he was sick. Sick of his sister tiptoeing around him like he was some god damned cripple.

“Mandy, I’m telling you one last fucking time, I’m alright!” he shouted at her from where he sat at the kitchen table, drinking his morning coffee.

“Yeah, you were telling me before you’re alright and you weren’t! So I’m not buying it anymore!” she shouted back from the living room. She was sitting on his red couch, watching some lame ass TV show.

“Mandy!” he shouted again. “For fuck’s sake!” he grabbed his coffee and went to the living room to sit with her “You live literally behind that fucking wall, would you fuck off, if I promise to tell you next time something feels wrong?” he pleaded.

Mandy wasn’t looking very convinced but she nodded anyway.

“Yeah okay, shithead, but no more playing tough, understood?” she looked at him all worried.

“Yes I promise, now fuck off already.” he stood up from the couch and took another sip off his hot beverage. "I’m going to the club today.”

“I told you, everything is under control there – “ she trailed off as Mickey sent her a skin burning glare. “Fine, as you wish, King.” she sighed, giving up and standing up then heading towards the door.

“Thank you, very fucking much.” he said, tone softening.

“What about that redhead though?” she asked stopping halfway to the door. “I can see you care about him, so don’t try to shit talk me again.” she warned seeing Mickey’s defensive look.

“How the fuck should I know?” he asked anyway. “I’m not going back there, Mandy.” he added quietly.

“Yeah, that’s a good decision.” she stated shortly. ”But you’ll still try to find him again, right? How’re you gonna find him?” she asked, crossing her arms at her chest and raising an eyebrow.

“I don’t know, maybe I shouldn’t be looking for him in the first place” Mickey sat back at the couch, staring blindly at the TV.

“Excuse me?” there was clear confusion in her voice.

“I mean, don’t you think it’s some kind of a fucking sign here?” he looked at her again, his eyes were sad and helpless.

“Mickey you had a panic attack, after what you went through, it’s a pretty common thing.” she snapped also sitting back on the couch next to him.

“Yeah okay, but maybe it was just a reminder to mind my own fucking business, he didn’t even want to be saved from that old prick’s hands, he was offended I didn’t want him to blow me!” he reminded her, shaking his head

“Now you’re just being ridiculous, Mick. I think, he was offended, because you pretty much called him a whore, if I understand it correctly.” she answered, exploring his face for some kind of reaction.

“Yeah, whatever… He is a fucking whore though and that isn’t my fault.” he was getting annoyed again and she couldn’t help but laugh at that.

“Yeah I know, but even though you act a certain way, you don’t want it thrown at you like that by strangers, right? It’s the whole ego thing. You’re a man here Mickey, you should understand this better than I do” she continued in a light soothing tone.

“Fuck…” Mickey gave up, hiding his face in both of his hands.

“I don’t fully understand this thing you have for this particular boy but it’s gonna eat you alive if you won’t find him.” Mandy warned “It’s the first time since you know when, that you’ve cared about someone outside our family circle.”

“Oh stop with the drama, bitch. Just because he made me hard in like ten seconds just by looking at me, doesn’t mean we’re fucking soul mates.” he laughed at that.

“You know it’s not what I meant!” she giggled. “It sounds like your kind of thing though.” they both burst out in laughter.

“Fuck off, whatever, I’m going to take a shower.” he stood again from the couch, still smiling. Mickey headed to the bathroom while Mandy went back to her apartment, laughing all the way there.

Later on, he finally got in his car and drove to work. He needed to focus on that, he had a lot to catch up on. Once there, he locked himself in his office and tried very hard not to lose his mind to that redhead again.

 

________________________________

 

 

It was almost a week since Ian started leading his life a bit differently.

He was nervously pacing outside the main entrance of Power Exchange. He had a plan and he was nervous as fuck. He knew the plan was good. Shit, his plan was the best, but very risky too. He came prepared though. Damn, he was prepared on so many levels, this just couldn’t go wrong.

So he took one last deep inhale of the cold fresh air and slowly exhaled through his nose, before going inside.

The hall walls were all black with dark blue accents here and there. It was very impressive and intimidating. He noticed a black and blue reception at the end of it and went closer.

“Welcome to the Power Exchange, Sir.” The tiny little blond woman greeted him from her desk with a big polite smile.

She looked very little and delicate. Ian noticed another one, also blond but taller and emitting self confidence. She was talking on the phone, not paying attention to his presence.

”How can I help you?“ the little blond asked kindly.

”I -“ he suddenly realized he didn’t think this part through at all. How was he going to explain it to her? ”I want to talk to your boss, Mickey Milkovich, is he here?“ that made the tiny blond wordlessly look at the taller one, who suddenly stopped talking with whoever on her phone and looked at him expectantly

“Holly shit.” she said grinning. Before he could say anything she pocketed her phone and eyed Ian from head to toe. “You’re even hotter when you’re alive.” she giggled, causing great confusion on Ian’s face.

“Do we know each other?” he tried.

“Nah, wouldn’t call it that way. Not really.” she answered still smiling. “Mandy Milkovich.” she stretched her hand out in his direction.” I was there, when my brother brought your unconscious ass to his apartment in the middle of the night.” she explained finally.

“Oh... I... Ian, Ian Gallagher.” he stuttered, shaking her hand

And there he was, thinking that he couldn’t possibly be more embarrassed about what happened.

“What do you want from my brother? Do you two have an appointment?” she started examining him more warily.

“Um, no... “ he said shyly. “I just... want to see him, he... he has no idea I’m here.” damn, she was making him nervous, he started doubting if he can make it through her.

Suddenly something in the air shifted, this wide smile was back on her lips and Ian couldn’t help but sigh in relief.

“Okay then, let’s keep that secret.” she stated much to both him and the tiny blond’s surprise. “ He’s upstairs, in his office, the navy blue door at the end of the hall with his name on it.”

Ian nodded lightly murmuring “thank you” and went for the stairs.

“Just don’t try anything funny, Ian. I can have my brothers here in like ten seconds and if they have to walk there for you, you’ll probably never walk again.” she shouted after him

He took another deep calming breath and kept going up.

Shit. That was quite a welcome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, as always, tell me what you all think. I wanna know!


	4. What I Do For You I Do For Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, Everyone!
> 
> I think here comes the chapter, everyone was waiting for, whether you admit it or not :P
> 
> I may forgot to tell you this before but it’s not only my first Gallavich fic but also my first ever fic written in english, cause i’m soooo not native and i was a bit nervous about this chapter but i did my best and i hope you’ll enjoy this as much as i am now ^^
> 
> And big fat massive THANK YOU to Lucky Shaz, like even more than usual.  
> If it wasn't for you, Hun i’d be probably still sobbing with my laptop on my lap and only few lines written xD
> 
> Also for the title i took the lyrics from an awesome song „I get off“ by amazing band Halestorm, which inspired me to write this chapter, so if you don’t know it, i recomend you go listen to it first. 
> 
> <3
> 
> Enjoy!

Mickey was doing everything in his will power to stay focused on his job, but his sister really took care of everything so he didn’t have a lot to do. He checked everything once again and sighed in resignation hiding his face in his hands.

Fucking Mandy.

He was in the middle of a fight between him and his thoughts running to that tall pale redhead –which he was losing big time- when he heard someone knocking at the door.

“What?” he groaned not bothering to look up as he heard someone entering the room.

”Hi, Sir.” a soft but manly voice made his head snap up.

At first he couldn’t believe who he saw. This god damned redhead, whose name he didn’t even know. The one he was trying so hard not to think about was here. Standing in his office door with dreamy green eyes and a shy smile.

“The fuck are you doing here?” Mickey jumped off of his seat behind his desk as if it was on fire and watched tall boy leaning on the door frame. “Who let you…” he trails off, he knows the answer “Fucking Mandy.” he snorted in irritation.

“Yeah, your sister is very nice, Sir.” The boy comments and his smile widens. “Can I come in?” he asks innocently, like he knew that’s what Mickey likes, being asked for permission.

Of course he knows, he’s here, so he already knows or suspects, what Mickey’s into. He can tell this redhead was calling him “Sir” on purpose. And damn, it was working.

Mickey nods quickly and Ian gets inside the office, closing the door behind him.

“What do you want?” Mickey asks, taking one step towards the redhead to stand in front of his desk, leaning on it and voice as calm as it could be with his dick hardening in his pants.

“I came here to apologize.” Ian stated softly, also moving forward. He looks briefly at Mickey’s crotch, then straight into his eyes, licking his lips. “I’m sorry for my behavior the other day, it wasn’t appropriate.” he adds.

For one, brief second Mickey feels a slight strike of disappointment, perhaps subconsciously he was hoping the reason of this kid being here to be a little different.

Though it was a very brief moment because he didn’t even finish the thought in his mind, before the boy dropped on his knees before him, taking the position Mickey had jerked off to thinking about so many times he can’t even count anymore. He caged in the brunet with no way to escape.

Mickey’s breath hitched his dick already hard and poking on the thick material of his pants.

“Please Sir, can I suck your cock?” the boy asked, green hungry eyes still locked with Mickey’s blue ones.

Suddenly something in the air shifted, as Mickey come to the realization of how irrational this situation was.

“I don’t even know your name, kid.” he said with a small nervous laugh. Not moving, because he didn’t really want to.

“It’s Ian, but you can call me as you wish, Sir.” boy answered

That caused the older man’s dick to twitch. Ian acted like he was hypnotized, not moving much. His hands were along his sides, green pleading eyes plastered in blue one’s burning with desire.

It was almost too much for Mickey to handle again, but somehow he managed to stay calm as he lowered himself to kneel in front of the redhead, putting his finger under his chin.

“Ian, you have no idea what it is you wanna get yourself into.” He stated softly and watched as the boy before him hang his head low, turning his eyes to the floor. “You should go home.” he stood up again, stepped away and turned his back on the kneeling boy. He then smirked lightly. Like shit he was going to let some barely legal inexperienced kid blow him, just because he came to his club to beg for it.

“I say red and you stop everything you’re doing, I say yellow if I wanna slow down or change things up and I say green if I’m okay with what’s going on.” Mickey hears soft, almost whispering voice from behind him saying and he turns around so quickly he almost loses his balance.

Well, maybe he concluded too hastily on that one.

“What did you just say?” he asked, hiking an eyebrow, not believing it’s really happening. Did this boy came here prepared for him?

“The traffic light system, Sir. For my safety and your pleasure.” The quiet but steady voice answered him.

Mickey tilted his head to the side, watching this slave wannabe before him in amusement. He could tell from the very beginning, the redhead has no experience, no idea at all about what he was doing but he was trying very hard. It was kinda cute.

Ian was now sitting on his heels, legs open wide with arms crossed behind his back, hands grabbing hard the opposite forearms and eyes fixed on the floor.

Fuck, that was one hell of a hot sight.

“Undress yourself.” Mickey heard himself say, like someone else was in control of his mind right now, but he wasn’t about to fight it.

Ian’s gaze quickly snapped up, his eyes half filled with hope, half with disbelief. When he didn’t hear any laugh from Mickey or any other sign proving he’s being made fun of, he stripped from his jacket, throwing it somewhere on the floor. He then reached back to shed his long sleeved shirt through his head in one swift move, almost losing his balance.

“Hey, hey!” Mickey came to him, standing very close and sliding his hand through red hair, resting it on the back of Ian’s head. “There’s no rush, Boy. We’re gonna take our time, ‘kay?” he asked softly, pressing his fingers little bit.

Ian was fully hypnotized by now, looking into Mickey’s eyes. He leaned slowly forward to rest his face against the man’s clothed crotch, feeling the pressure of a rock hard dick and relishing in it. He took a deep inhale of the man’s strong but pleasant scent while closing his eyes.

The smell of heaven.

He felt the grip on the back of his head tightening, fingers digging into his scalp and heard sharp breathing above him. But no signs telling him to move back, so he didn’t. He felt calm, comfortable in this position and he really wanted it to last.

But after a few too short minutes, Mickey took his hand away and stepped back.

“Keep going.” he ordered, moving back to sit on the leather couch placed in the corner of his office, too far away from Ian if you asked him.

Trying hard to hide his disappointment, Ian proceeded. He remembered reading something about dominants liking their submissives to stay in low positions. So he unzipped his pants and slid it to his knees together with his boxers, revealing his proudly standing erection. Then he sat back, laying his bare ass on the cool wooden floor and kept sliding his clothes down his legs. He took off his heavy boots and socks and knelt again. Fully naked and exposed.

His eyes wandered to Mickey’s face. He was clearly impressed, with a slight smirk and a hand on his crotch, palming his hard dick through his jeans. That made Ian feel proud of himself and prompted him to gather his clothes from the floor, fold them and put them together in one pile by the wall. When he looked again at the older man, his eyes widened in excitement.

Mickey was really trying to hold himself in place while watching the red head try his best. It was even harder to do so when looking at his long massive cock dangling up and down with the boy’s every movement. His erection started becoming painful so he undid his belt and unzipped his pants, taking his own dick out. He knew by then he was going to give this redhead anything he asked for. But he decided to play a little game first, just to spice it up.

Ian’s mouth salivated at the view.

“Crawl over here.” The man ordered, not recognizing his own voice anymore.

The Boy complied, getting on all fours and crawling over to Mickey.

“Enough.” he heard a low sharp voice, stopping himself about five feet away from the brunet, still too far away for him to be fully satisfied. “So this is what you want, huh?” the man asked, gripping the base of his dick and presenting it proudly.

The low raspy voice and seeing this man’s impressive girth for the first time, both drove Ian insane. He nodded wide eyed and reached his hand to grip his own erection.

“Nah-ah.” he heard the man’s disapproval. “No touching for you, Boy. You’re gonna prove yourself to me first.” he continued. He then took his hand off his dick, spit on his palm and place it back, beginning to stroke himself slowly.

Ian felt pure fire burning in the pit of his stomach.

Fuck.

He took a deep breath to calm himself and cross this arms behind his back again, gripping his forearms and lowering his eyes to fix them on the ground.

“Look at me, Boy. I want you to give me your full attention, don’t take your eyes away from me even for a second. Understood?” he heard the low voice, full of arousal and his eyes shot back immediately.

The Man before him was nothing but beautiful, magnificent, perfect. With his eyes constantly fixed on Ian and the thick cock in his hand. Ian felt a wave of sadness washing through him, knowing that’s all of the man’s body he was seeing unclothed, but he wasn’t going to complain about it now.

“And use your words with me, ‘kay?”

“Yes, Sir.”

“Good Boy...” Mickey said, clearly satisfied as his hand sped up, moving up and down his swollen erection and Ian moaned helplessly from both the sight before him and the words.

The brunet’s eyes were wandering up and down, taking in all of Ian’s exposed body, what was making the younger man so aroused. He tried to move again, getting on all fours and crawling closer to the man but a warning glare from him put Ian back in his place and position.

Ian was completely baffled now. He had no idea how to get through this. This had to be in one of the articles he skipped to finger fuck himself to some kinky porno. So he was fucked, but he wanted to hang on and see where it goes.

So he sat back on his heels as comfortable he could in this situation and watched Mickey’s fingers clenching on his throbbing dick, causing older man to whimper.

Ian wriggled a little in his place, clenching his own fingers around his forearms, digging into flesh. It stung a bit, but he needed it now. He needed to feel some physical pain in some other part of his body other than his almost unbearably hard leaking cock.

He couldn’t really decide if he hated it or loved it, or hated that he loved it. All the emotions were mixed together, the good and the bad. He was enjoying the view in front of him, but he ached so badly to do something, anything the man would allow him to. Just something, something other than sitting and staring.

On the other hand, Mickey was enjoying the fuck out of all of this. He was a hot mess now. Ian’s visible desperation spurred him on more than anything else he’d seen before. And hell knows he has seen a lot. He imagined this soft looking pink lips stretched out around his cock as he picked up the pace and twisted his hand a few times, stroking faster and harder.

“Fuck!” he moaned closing his eyes for a second.

When he opened them again he saw Ian humping the air and moaning softly, trying as hard as he could not to close his eyes and tilt his head back in delight.

Mickey felt the well known tightness in his balls meaning he was close, so he speed up even more.

“Please, Sir.” Ian almost could feel the tears in his eyes, still swinging his hips back and forth. He was sure he’d already dag at least an inch deep hole in his forearms from pressing his fingers into it so hard.

“Shit, fuck, yeah, almost there, Boy.”

Mickey was mercilessly wriggling and writhing on the couch. His hand was sliding back and forth on his pulsating dick at a brutal pace, mouth open, eyes clenched, and his other hand gripping the arm of the black leather couch.

“Fuck, fuck!” he screamed, shooting his load all over his black dress shirt.

Ian was seconds away from breaking down in tears. His frustration growing on him. It was almost too much for him to take. And then…

“You can touch yourself now. Come for me like a Good Boy.” he heard the saving voice tell him

His hand was on his dick in no time, gripping so hard it hurt for a second. But it was the good kind of hurt. It was his hope for relief and he couldn’t help but moan at the sensation so loud it almost sounded like a scream. He couldn’t remember if he stroked his painfully swollen dick even once before he was coming in hot white spurs, leaning back so it all landed on his chest and stomach. He screamed breathlessly, squeaking, emitting all kinds of noises he couldn’t even name.

When one last wave of pleasure spasmed through his body, Ian dropped back limply, his back hitting the wooden floor. His knees were still bent, heels digging into the sides of his ass cheeks and his arms lying limply open on the sides.

He didn’t know what was happening to him, for a brief moment he felt like he wasn’t in his own body. Like he rose up from it then fall back in a few moments after. He’d never cum so hard in his life, he felt dizzy, lying on the floor in a very uncomfortable position while struggling to breath. Weirdly, it felt so good.

The room was quiet, filled only with sounds of two different panting. One deep and calm and the other short and sharp.

Ian closed his eyes and tried to calm himself as best as he could. His breathing started to become even enough to open them back.

When he did so, he saw a worried, bending Mickey watching him closely. Now the black dress shirt was off and he was standing there in a black wife beater tightly hugging his buff chest and showing off his broad shoulders. Fuck, Ian really was in heaven.

“Boy, you good?” he heard a worried voice above him.

“Yes, Sir.” redhead sighed under his breath.

“That’s good.” Mickey smiled at the boy, who was still willing to stay in character, even though he could barely breathe just a minute ago. But that’s the dedication Mickey appreciated. “You still want it?” he asked as Ian stood up, taking his flaccid member in one hand.

Ian’s eyes open wide, almost popped out his head as he started nodding earnestly.

“What do you say, Boy?” Mickey asked with one raised eyebrow

“It’s green, Sir.” Ian answered quickly

“Good boy.” Mickey smiled a little, starting to suspect that maybe he had found a true natural. Fuck, this boy had no idea what this amount of obedience was doing to him. “I’ll tell you what is going to happen now. You were so good, I will allow you to blow me now. If you can make me hard again, you will choose for yourself the way I’m gonna award you. Understood?” he fully unzipped his pants and slide them down his thighs together with his boxers then sat back on the couch.

“Yeah… Sir.” Ian’s wide eyes followed Mickey’s movement as he kneeled back on the floor.

“Good.” Mickey couldn’t help the cocky smirk spreading across his lips. He leaned back and put his hands behind his head. He then looked expectantly at the baffled redhead.

Ian knew it was a challenge. A test to check if he was just a horny teenage boy. Which he was. Thank God he didn’t skip this article too.

He crawled slowly thinking how he should do it and he remembered something. There was this thing called cock warming. It was more of a kink than sexual activity, but he figured it would do for now to get past the sensitivity period. So he crawled closer, slowly kneeled in front of Mickey and put his soft dick in his mouth. He then relaxed every muscle he could and just waited.

Mickey’s eyes widened at the sight of it like it was the last thing he expected Ian to do, but he said nothing and just watched this delicious looking mouth wrapped wide around his dick like he imagined it earlier.

Ian relished completely in the way their eyes were locked the entire time, not breaking apart even for a moment. It was a very intimate moment for both of them. His jaw started aching after a while but he didn’t want to stop. It was something he never knew was possible, but he felt very content all that time because he knew he could make Mickey feel good and he wanted to as long as it was possible.

It lasted a good fifteen minutes before Mickey made a deep content sigh and his cock started filling up again. That prompted the redhead to experimentally press his tongue a little to create a tighter space.

“Fuck.” the brunette moaned breathlessly letting him know it worked.

Feeling the half hard dick get firmer in his mouth, Ian hollowed his cheeks and started bobbing his head slowly, electing another delicious moan from the man.

When it finally grew to full hardness, Ian swelled in pride and started sucking at full speed and swirling his tongue around the head every time he could. Mickey fisted a hand in Ian’s hair again, shamelessly moaning and groaning now.

Then Ian leaned forward a bit hovering above Mickey’s groin and prompting him to push up his hips and fuck into his mouth.

“You’re so good, Boy. It’s so good.” Mickey chanted in full bliss as Ian relaxed his throat completely allowing him to take all of the remaining control and slide in and out, past his swollen lips.

Fuck, Mickey was beyond impressed. He saw the determination in kid’s eyes as soon as he put his dick out but what he was willing to do to get what he came for, didn’t fail to amaze Mickey even for a second.

He slid his hand from Ian’s hair, through his cheek to put it under his chin prompting him to stop.

Ian complied, releasing the now rock hard cock from his mouth with a loud pop. His eyes were on the man watching him expectantly.

Mickey smiled lightly and pushed the boy’s shoulders to make him fall back as he undressed completely and got off the couch to hover on top of him.

He lowered his head to Ian’s chest and licked a white pool of drying cum. Holding it on his tongue, he went back up to lick inside Ian’s mouth which Ian accepted with a shocked gasp quickly followed by a moan of pure pleasure as he tasted himself on Mickey’s tongue.

“Tell me your pick of award, Boy.” Mickey prompted between the kisses, even as he knew the answer already

“Fuck me Sir. Please, fuck me. I need you to fuck me.” Ian moaned helplessly not pulling too far away,  he didn’t want to break the kiss yet.

They kissed for a while, all teeth and tongues, both moaning loudly. Mickey’s hands wandering all over the boy’s body, whose hands were gingerly resting on the brunet’s strong shoulders.

“Come on, up!” Mickey ordered, breaking the kiss and getting up from the floor. Ian quickly followed his actions only to suddenly be pushed to bend over the desk, face down with Mickey’s hand on the side of his head to hold him in place.

“Fuck, you’re such a Good Boy, Ian, you’re so good to me, I wanna fuck you so hard you’re gonna forget your fucking name.” Mickey groaned into his ear, pressing his chest to Ian’s back. “But don’t worry I’ll remind you since I’ll be screaming it while you make me cum again.” he added as he slid his hot wet tongue on Ian’s skin behind his ear, taking his hand away from Ian’s head just to smack it hard against his ass cheek .“Tell me your color!”

“Green, fuck!” Ian hissed, panting loudly “Green, Sir! Please fuck me, use my ass to come again, I wanna make you feel so good." He crooned, feeling his mind fog and vision blur.

Mickey slid his hand down between Ian’s ass cheeks to press one finger against his hole. He was taken by surprise when it easily sank in.

“I have prepared for you, Sir. Didn’t want you to have too much work with me.” Ian explained, sensing Mickey’s slight confusion.

“Fuck.” Mickey growled, clearly satisfied and adding a second finger. He scissored them deep inside Ian’s ass. “I feel lucky to have you, Boy, you’re so fucking good.” he purred, still lying flat on Ian’s back.

Ian relished in this situation completely. It felt so good and the praises falling from Mickey’s mouth were sending strong sparks right to his throbbing hard dick. He couldn’t wait to feel this man inside of him.

Mickey, as if hearing Ian’s thoughts slid his fingers out, making Ian whine at the sudden loss. He reached forward to grab a condom from his desk’s drawer and unwraped the foil with his teeth.

“Turn over.” Mickey commanded, taking a step back to put the condom on.

It took Ian a few seconds to gather himself but then he did what he was told, turning around to face Mickey. He leaned back to lie on the desk as the brunet picked up his legs prompting Ian to wrap them aroung his waist and locking eyes with Ian’s again.

Mickey lined his dick with Ian’s hole and pushed it inside forcefully, groaning loudly in pleasure as he bottomed out.He stayed still for a moment to give Ian time to breath before he pulled out almost his entire length and started slamming into him at a ruthless pace.

“Fuck!” Ian screamed, clenching his eyes shut

“Open.” Mickey panted above him, gripping Ian’s hips with his fingers

Ian complied, taking in the view of man’s beautiful face. His eyes watched him closely with blown pupils, his mouth slightly open and flushed cheeks.

Quickly after, Mickey aimed at Ian’s prostate and start slamming hard against it, making the boy’s eyes roll to the back of his head.

“Aye, aye. Come back here.” Mickey chuckled lightly and lined forward to bite Ian’s bottom lip

“I’m so close, Sir.” Ian whined, trying to grab his dick in his hand, but Mickey took both his hands in his and pinned them to the desk above Ian’s head

“Then come for me, Boy.” he whispered hotly, speeding up even more

It took another minute for Ian to come untouched, screaming and clenching his fingers, digging his nails into his palms with Mickey following shortly after.

Ian was completely blissed out. He couldn’t even move one finger, he was so exhausted. He laid spread across the desk panting loudly, trying but failing to open his eyes.

“Hey, you good there?” he heard Mickey asking him but it was like he was somewhere so far away from him and all he could make out of him was a contented moan followed by a stupid grin.

He felt like he was on a great high. And he was. Different kind of high than he was used to but shit, it was so much better.

“Alright.” Mickey laughed looking at the completely fucked out boy under him.

Ian’s legs were still wrapped around his waist so he wrapped his own arms around the boy’s waist, lifting him up and carrying him around to lay him down on the couch. Mickey then went to his supplies closet in the corner, took out a red fluffy blanket and covered a dozing Ian with it. He then took his smokes form his desk’s drawer, put one between his lips and lit it taking a deep drag.

“Thank you, Sir.” he heard Ian’s mumble with closed eyes and a contented goofy grin.

Mickey snorted at that sight, shaking his head and smirking.

Fucking unbelievable, this boy.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooooo... what do we think now? ^^


	5. Will You?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back!
> 
> I would love to do faster updates but I'm a really busy girl so forgive me ^^
> 
> Anyway, thanks as always to Lucky Shaz for laughing at me, being my Beta and sending me ass plunging gifs while I'm at work :P
> 
> And thanks to all of you for reading, kudoing and commenting! Every sinlge feedback always made my day<3
> 
> Okay, back to business ^^
> 
> Enjoy! <3

Mickey had been chain-smoking for an hour now. He was back behind his desk, after putting on some clothes he found in his supplies closet. Just some grey sweats and a black long sleeved shirt, still trying to process what the fuck just had happened. From time to time he turned to his left to look at the slightly snoring redhead, wrapped up in a warm blanked and sound asleep on the couch. And he couldn’t help but smile at the sight.

He still didn’t know why this redhead came here. What did it mean? That he wanted to be his? Oh, Mickey would like that. He was sure after he just saw what this boy was willing to do for him. He’d never had a slave this obedient and yet he was a newbie. So thinking about what Mickey could do with him after a little training made him hard again in no time.

But then the dark thoughts kicked in. What if Ian didn’t want any of this? What if he had just been stung by Mickey’s rejection and had come here to prove to him that he can get what he wants? The thought made Mickey angry for being that weak, because he gave the boy everything he came for and so much more he hadn’t even thought about. So what if Mickey just gotten played? What’s even worse is he enjoyed it so much, he couldn’t trust himself anymore. It was highly possible that if Ian were to admit that that was just a onetime thing to prove whatever, Mickey would have to prevent himself from dropping to his knees and begging him to stay for one time more. And that was just ridiculous. He was a fucking dominant, and this redhead was a slave. No dominant drops on his knees for a slave to beg. He would come up as some troll and he wasn’t one. He was just so fascinated with this redhead; he knew his actions could be a little unpredictable if things didn’t go the way he wanted.

And he wanted this slave. So bad.

“Hey Mickey, you still there?” a soft voice preceded the light knocking on the door pulling Mickey out of his thoughts.

“Come in, Mandy.” he said, already knowing who it is.

She opened the door and walked in with a wide grin on her lips looking at Mickey. She then looked at a sleeping Ian and confusion crawled on her face. “You two got a very weird idea of hanging out, Mickey.” she said in a mocking tone.

“Fuck off!” he contorted his face in irritation then hid it in his palms.

“You okay?” Mandy asked worried, because clearly this wasn’t his usual reaction to her bullshit.

“Yeah, I’m fucking great, what do you want?” he groaned, lifting his head and slamming his fist on his desk top.

Mandy raised a brow on that. “Well, that was convincing.” she joked but seeing the anger burning through her brother’s eyes she added, “I just wanted to say everybody’s gone and I’m going home too.”

“Okay.” Mickey’s voice softened as he nodded approvingly.

Mandy turned to leave but she stopped right by the door deciding to try one more time.“He’s still not dead, right?” she asked smirking, facing the door.

“Fuck off!” Mickey chuckled making Mandy grin again, satisfied.

Mission accomplished, she can go now.

When Mandy leaves, Mickey is smiling for a couple more minutes, then he looks to his left again and even worse thoughts start running around in his head. What if Ian came here to do it then blackmail Mickey? They hadn’t signed any of the papers, so what they did here could easily be called harassment! Fuck. He knew he couldn’t stand a chance since the police didn’t like him much. Not with this last name. Also he would never tell his brothers to get it done, so he was clearly fucked. He can tell the boy is a gold digger, so maybe he just came to dig some cash out of Mickey. Fuck! What was Mickey even thinking? Clearly it has to be about something not just pure attraction, right?

By the time he sees Ian stirring from his sleep, he is so pissed off he wants to wrap him back in this stupid blanked and throw him out through the window.

“Hi, Sir.” he heard a raspy voice say. Mickey looked left one more time to see the yawning redhead stretching out and sitting up.

“None of this ‘Sir’ bullshit anymore.” Mickey said dryly making Ian sit up straight with his eyes wide open, staring at him.

“What’s wrong?” he asked, visibly hurt by Mickey’s attitude.

“Is that all you wanted, what you get already? Or is there something else?” Mickey growled accusingly.

“You’ve got to be fucking shitting me.” Ian snickered angrily, shooting up and quickly moving across the office to take his clothes, proving to Mickey that he just made a total asshole of himself.

“Fuck!” Mickey ran to him stretching one arm out to press his hand against the wall, cutting Ian off halfway “Just answer me, Ian. I’m not fucking good at this shit.” he looked at Ian pleadingly.

At first Ian just frowned at him but after a while his face brightened up. “Is this your way of asking me if I like you or something?” he chuckled, not believing his own words.

“Shut up!” Mickey blushed, taking his hand from the wall and turning his back on Ian to hide it.

“Holly fuck, it really is!” Ian was just straight up laughing now.

“Fuck off.” Mickey growled, shaking his head then looking up at the ceiling.

“Oh My God!” but Ian clearly was having too much fun to care.

“I’m gonna beat your fucking ass in a moment!” the brunet turned quickly and hissed right in Ian’s face.

“Yeah? I want that” the redhead stopped laughing. “I liked it when you did it a couple hours ago, I would like more.” he adds, desire burning in his eyes.

“Yeah, okay tough guy, first we’re gonna go take a bath.” Mickey decided, trailing one finger down the boy’s bare, nicely cut chest and abs.

“You got a tub here?” Ian asked, trying to mask his immediate excitement.

“We got showers here, I got a tub there.” the brunet explained pointing towards his private bathroom.

“Of course.” Ian smirked.

“And then we will eat something.” Mickey’s finger curled in the red pubes and started moving back up.

“And then?” Ian asked fully aroused, when the finger touched his chin.

“We will see what you’ll earn.” A cocky smirk jumped on Mickey’s lips and he took his finger away, turning around and heading to the bathroom.

“Okay.” Ian agreed grinning “But hey…”

“Yeah?” the brunet stopped halfway to look back on Ian above his shoulder.

“I like you, Mickey.” redhead said smiling wider before following him.

“Yeah... whatever.” Mickey felt the blush crawling back on his face, so he turned his face and entered the bathroom with Ian right behind him.

“What the fuck do you need a pull up bar here for? You work out while taking baths?” Ian chuckled lightly, seeing something that looked exactly like the one he had in his family house, hanging by the ceiling. It was weird, but what about this man wasn’t?

“Yeah, kind of.” Mickey smirked and started undressing.

 

                    ________________________________

 

They were sitting in a tub together, Mickey first with Ian’s back plastered to his chest. Ian was in a haze of pleasure again, with Mickey’s hand ghosting around his hard dick and the other on his chest, fingers pinching his nipple and lips on his neck. Sucking, biting and licking the skin. Ian was breathing heavily, half silent moans escaping his lips from time to time. Eyes closed, mouth open, head tilted back and resting on Mickey’s shoulder.

“Could you do it, Sir?” Ian moaned softly.

“Do what?” the brunet rasped hotly right to his ear.

“Spank my ass, Sir. Please.” Ian wiggled in his place a little.

“Yeah? You want that?” Mickey’s fingers pinched Ian’s nipple harder. “You want me to make that perfect ass red, just like your hair?”

“Yes, Sir. Green. Please, please!” Ian arched his back, pressing his ass to Mickey’s rock hard cock, making himself moan.

“Whiny little bitch.” older man chuckled lowly.

“Yes, I want to be your bitch, Sir. Will you please be my Master? Will you own me?” Ian’s eyes shot open and he was looking pleadingly at Mickey now.

“We will talk about it.” Mickey responded simply. Hot bath and horny wiggling Ian was clearly not in right circumstances for a serious talk “Now let’s see that ass” they had different plans for now anyway “Present, Boy!”

Ian moved forward to kneel against the opposite tub wall Mickey was leaning his back on. Then he rested his hands on the edge of the tub and arched his back putting his ass fully on display.

As Mickey was observing Ian’s actions closely, his hands started to itch to land on Ian’s pale soft skin and his dick throbbed with anticipation to plunge into that ass again. He moved closer to Ian and grabbed two handfuls, kneading the warm flesh.

“Damn, who wouldn’t want to own that perfect ass.” he murmured amused.

Ian felt his cheeks blushing. He clenched his fingers tighter and hung his head low. He waited. He wanted to feel that sweet burn so fucking much.

It took him by surprise. The first sharp and hard smack to his loosened up by the hot bath skin made him whine and squirm like a bitch. He heard Mickey grunt with satisfaction behind him and that motivated him to keep himself together and wait for another one.

“I want you to count, Boy.” Mickey rasped, massaging the reddened skin."Thank me and beg for another one” he added, squeezing a little, making Ian moan.

“One, thank you, Sir, please give me another one.” Ian recited eagerly, his breathing speeded up.

“Good Boy.” Mickey purred and delivered another slap making Ian moan again.

It usually took ten for a newbie to breaks things off, but to Mickey’s great amusement, Ian lasted till twenty three.

“Thank you, Sir. It’s enough, red!” Ian gasped, he was now lying flat against the top of the tub wall, gasping for air.

“Fuck, Boy. You are so good.” Mickey was having a problem with breathing evenly himself. His dick was now leaking precum but he knew he had to take care of Ian’s ass first. In a different way. “Wait here for me, Boy!” He said and got up from the now cold water, pulling out the plug to empty the tub and then going back to his office to grab some lotion, lube and a condom.

When he came back, Ian was still breathing hard, kneeling in the empty tub. He was still bending down, his face lying flat on the white surface with his lips parted while he moaned under his breath. Mickey noticed one of the boy’s hands was on his dick, stroking slowly while the other was behind him, two knuckles deep in his ass. Mickey smirked at the incredulous view then got back into the tub.

“I said wait for me, you slut!” he growled, slapping away Ian’s hands.

“I’m so sorry Sir, it felt so good.” Ian sounded so gone already and Mickey could only grin at that.

“Don’t worry, Boy. I will fuck this sweet ass in a minute, but first I want to take care of you a little.” Mickey chuckled, trying to calm down.

He wanted to fuck Ian again already, but he knew it was very important to take care of Ian’s sore skin first. So he squeezed a generous amount of lotion on his palm and put it on Ian’s skin carefully.

“Fuck.” Ian hissed and tensed at first but then his whole body relaxed as both of Mickey’s hands started massaging his ass.”Feels so fucking good, Sir.”

First it was just light delicate brushing, but it got more intense very quickly. Mickey started grabbing and squeezing Ian’s ass cheeks and plastered his chest to Ian’s back, kissing biting and licking his neck. Mickey was so spurred on, the voices he was making while lying heavily on Ian’s back, along with his loud breathing, sounded almost inhuman and it was making Ian crazy. So was Mickey’s hard pulsating dick, rubbing against his ass crack.

“Please, Sir.” he whined like he already knew Mickey loved.

“Please what, Boy? What do you want, huh? You want me to get inside that tight little ass? Stretch it out with my cock and listen to you whining like the little bitch you are? That what you want?” Mickey kept growling in Ian’s ear, already putting a condom on and lubing himself up.

“Yes, yes. Fuck me, Sir. I need to feel your...” he trailed off when he felt hard throbbing dick slipping inside him “Fuck!” he screamed in wild pleasure as the older man quickly bottomed out.

They stayed still for a moment, readjusting in the silence broken only by their loud panting.

“I’m gonna show you my favorite workout routine now.” Mickey said, grabbing Ian’s ass and making them both stand up. Ian was still bent in half while the brunetstraightened up to grab the early mentioned ‘pull-up bar’ with both hands “Fuck yourself, Boy!” he smirked wildly when he saw the baffled look on Ian’s face when he turned to look at the man “Come on!” Mickey pulled almost all the way out of the redhead, prompting him to push his ass back to make him slide in again.

“Fuck, yeah! That’s right, Boy! “Fuck yourself on my dick!” Mickey growled fully satisfied as Ian was pushing his hips back and forth making Mickey’s dick slide in and out over and over again.

It was highly overwhelming for both of them. Mickey shut his eyes and leaned his head back in pure pleasure. He clenched his fingers around the metal bar tightly so he wouldn’t lose his balance as Ian kept pushing his ass on him as hard as he could, moaning, whining and screaming every time he managed to aim his hips so Mickey’s dick would hit his prostate.

It lasted for a while, until Ian started losing his rhythm, then Mickey curled his hand in the red hair and yanked on them hard prompting Ian to stand back up.  The brunette then took the boy’s hands and put them on the bar. As soon as Ian took a good grip, Mickey surprised him as he spread Ian’s legs up, his feet no longer touching the ground and his body hanging loosely. Ian was holding his whole weight with his hands tightly gripping the cold metal bar.

As soon Ian realized what was going on, Mickey was back inside him thrusting up into him at a mad peace.

“How is it, Boy?” Mickey growled, not slowing down even a bit, aiming expertly to hit Ian’s sweet spot.

“Fuck! Sir, I love it, fuck my ass hard, please, it’s green!” Ian cried out in pleasure, he knew he wouldn’t last long like this “Please, can I come, Sir?”

“Yes, you can, Boy. Come for me!” Mickey screamed already climaxing and filling the condom up.

“Fuck!” Ian screamed too, as he trembled through his orgasm, he felt his hands slipping off the bar at some point but instead of falling down, he felt strong arms clenching tight around his waist.

“Got you, Boy.” he heard Mickey chuckling as he lay them both down inside the tub.

With foggy eyes Ian watched as Mickey stood up, put the plug back in and turned the water on. He then moved back to sit behind the boy.

“Fuck, that was good.” Ian moans, making the brunet chuckle sweetly.

“Yeah, it was. C’mere.” the brunet agrees, hooking a finger under Ian’s chin to make him turn his head and slotting their lips together in a deep sloppy kiss.

 

                    ________________________________

 

   It was already early morning. They were sat back in Mickey’s office, both dressed up and eating pancakes. At some point Mickey decided to call the nearest breakfast bar and ordered a ton of different kinds for them. Then some kind waiter agreed to bring it to them. Ian was sitting on a chair with extra soft upholstery, but he could still feel the sweet burn and he totally relished in it. They ate in silence, but it wasn’t any kind of this tensed awkward silences, it was a natural silence, a comfortable one.

“So will you do it?” Ian started, swallowing down his food.

“Will I do what?” Mickey said, finishing his own plate.

“Will you own me?” Ian asked pleadingly and Mickey’s dick responded before Mickey had a chance to do it.

Mickey’s eyes shut closed and his fingers clenched into fists, he took a slow deep breath trying to calm himself.

“You have to fucking stop talking to me like that if we are talking about important stuff. I can’t concentrate when you talk like that.” he spoke with a low voice making Ian half scared and half excited.

“Okay…” Ian didn’t really want to take the risk of mocking Mickey so he agreed gently.

“And it’s not that simple, Ian. We will have to make a contract with strictly defined rules and boundaries.” Mickey continued as soon as he calmed down.

“Okay so just tell me how to do it.” Ian said simply, making Mickey shake his head, smirking.

“It’s a standard form for all our members.” Mickey said handing him some papers.

“It doesn’t look too complicated.” Ian stated, going through them quickly.

“Just read it carefully, okay? I want you to be sure you understand every word before you sign them.” The brunet instructed.

“Sure.” Ian folded the papers and put them inside the back pocket of his jeans.

“Take your time, Ian. Sleep on it. Think about it and when you’re ready, come back here.” Mickey smiled softly.

“Will definitely do that.” Ian smiled, clearly responding more to the last three words and ignoring the rest.

“Okay, let’s get you home now!” Mickey chuckled. “Where do you live?”

 

                    ________________________________

 

 

Ian looked at his phone to check the time. It was 8 a.m. Thank God he took the damn keys with him this time. He slowly opened the door to his apartment and carefully tiptoed inside. He didn’t want to wake Sam up.

“Where the fuck you’ve been, Ian?!” he saw Sam running in his direction as soon as he closed the door behind him, then he felt a hard slap on his shoulder “I was worried!” he screamed.

“Ow, you fucker!” Ian spat at him, massaging his shoulder immediately. He was sore enough in other places already.

“I’m not sorry!” Sam shouted indignantly, crossing his arms against his chest. “I asked you something!”

“Calm down, Jesus!” Ian rushed past Sam to his temporary room “I was just with some guy.” he said when Sam followed him and stood in the entrance, leaning on the door frame.

“What guy?” Sam asked suspiciously, watching Ian closely.

“Just a guy.” Ian shruged. “As always.”

“Yeah?” Sam seemed to be angry at his friend, but Ian didn’t really care at the moment.

“Yeah.” redhead sighed, laying on his bed. “But it’s different this time.” he explained looking at Sam and smiling

“Different how?” Sam’s expression softened a bit, he was clearly confused now.

“Fuck, I think I’m falling in love.” Ian sighed dreamingly, more to himself than to Sam.

“Okay…” Sam said hesitantly. “So I’m just gonna go to the kitchen, drink my coffee and pretend I didn’t see who dropped you out here.” he straightened up and went out to the living room.

“Yeah? And why is that?” Ian shouted after him, leaning up on his elbows.

“So you won’t hold a grudge against me saying I didn’t warn you enough when he fucks you over!” he shouted back.

“Fuck you, I’ll be alright!” he fall back to lay flat on his back with his arms under his head “I’ll be fucking golden.” He sighed contently and closed his eyes, slowly dozing off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come on, share your thoughts with me ^^


	6. I Don’t Care What You Did To Them, Just Be Good To Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who’s back!!!
> 
>  
> 
> Yeah, so... I think it’s sort of weak chapter actually but I wasn’t feeling very good lately so forgive me if it sucks.
> 
> Also I used a lyric from some sappy pop song for this chapter’s title and I’m sorry about that too.
> 
> Anyway, big thank you to anyone reading this!  
> And to Lucky Shaz, my beta ofc! <3
> 
> Enjoy! ^^

Ian woke up feeling better than he should. His ass hurt, his arms hurt also, all of his back muscles felt tired but somehow it made him happy as all hell. What had happened last night was the best time he had ever had. Of course sex with Mickey was out of this world, but it wasn’t just that. Ian loved how Mickey treated him, how he made him feel. It wasn’t unlike anything he’d had before. It was hard to explain without sounding like a crazy person, but Ian felt the control. He felt he had all the control over Mickey yet he chose to give it to him, chose let him have it. Every time before he was a boy toy faking he enjoys what other men do to him, sure sometimes he enjoys it, but he always feels like someone is deciding what is going to happen. It was up to the other guy if they’re going to have sex, when and where, if there’s going to be one time or more. With Mickey it looked the same, but Ian knows everything was up to him. He had all the control and he gladly gave it to Mickey, because he knew he will use it right.

When Ian gets up from his bed it’s already evening, so he goes to the kitchen to get his meds. Sam’s already out for work. Ian’s mood is a bit shaky because he forgot to take them when he got back in the morning, so he decides to take a double dose, it will even it up, right?

He goes back to his bed to lie down and then remembers the papers in his back pocket.

“Well, I literally slept on it.” he murmurs to himself with a smirk.

Ian grabs the papers and starts reading them, it’s a lot of just basic stuff like sexual preferences, how often, how long, how intense he likes to get while having sex. Then there are some general rules. It’s really nothing complicated so he wants to get back to Mickey today, but soon his head starts to buzz and his vision gets blurry. Suddenly he feels very tired and falls asleep almost immediately.

 

Next time Ian wakes up it’s already morning, he feels hangover as fuck so he knows now taking the double dose probably wasn’t the best idea. He gets up to drink some juice from the fridge in the kitchen and goes back to his room, it’s early so Sam’s probably still asleep.

Ian is angry at himself, he fucked up. He was supposed to bring the papers back to Mickey yesterday, but he fucked up with his meds and now he can’t show up until his shit is together again. He still feels like a mess, his head feels heavy and his whole body feels weak. What the fuck has he done? He wonders for a moment if he should take another dose but he does eventually. He’s going to make it, he just has to wait it out.

He feels too weak, and too distracted to go through the papers again so he goes back to sleep, it will get better, it has to.

 

A couple hours later he wakes up to some chatting behind his bedroom’s door.

“I don’t know what’s going on, he seemed to be getting better. I’ve never asked him, but I thought for a moment he started taking his meds.” he hears Sam talking to someone.

“Holy shit, really?” Wait, is that Lip?

“Um, yeah. He met someone. Seems really serious about it this time, but I don’t think he should get involved...” Sam keeps blabbing and that’s enough listening for Ian.

“You can always ask me, you know?” he shouts, sitting up on his bed.

“Ian!” his room’s door opens and Lip walks inside, leaving babbling Sam out on the hall “How are you doing?” he asks sounding concerned,

Ian stands up from his bed and goes to shut the door in front of Sam’s face, glaring at him before he does. Then he goes back to Lip who hugs him shortly.

“Sam is right. I started taking meds you gave me.” Ian confirms.

“Shit, that’s great, so what’s up?” the older brother doesn’t even hide his excitement, he looks like he really missed Ian, it’s nice to see that, Ian has missed him too.

“I fucking took a double dose yesterday evening cause I forgot to take them in the morning.” The younger brother explains with grimace on his face, now he understands what a stupid thing it was to do.

“Ian, you shouldn’t...” Lip starts taking a joint from behind his ear and putting it between his lips, he reaches his hand in Ian’s direction signalizing he doesn’t have a lighter.

“Yes, I know I shouldn’t do that, alright? I know now” Ian assures a bit irritated, handing his brother a lighter.

He doesn’t want to talk about it anymore, it’s embarrassing. So they just sit for a bit, smoking the joint in silence. After a while when the air between them seems to loosen up, Lip tries again.

“So... that guy you’ve met.”

“He doesn’t know.” Ian cuts him off

“Okay...”

“What?!”

“Nothing! It’s your choice, man.” Lip assures, seeing his brother tensing again.

“Yes it fucking is! I’m not gonna let it ruin another one for me. Fuck no.” Ian is shouting now, he doesn’t even know why, but he is.

“Jesus Ian, chill the fuck out, okay? I don’t care if you told him or not. Just be careful with the pills, yeah?” fighting is not what Lip wants, it’s not why he came here.

”Yeah, okay“ Ian says calmly.

He doesn’t even know why he’s pissed off now.

”And call me if you need anything. Do you have a phone?“ his older brother asks deciding to change the topic

”Nah, I don’t really have any money right now.“ Ian says quietly.

”Do you want some?“ Lip offers.

”Nah, I’m gonna find a job soon.“  The redhead shrugs with a bitter smile.

”Okay, so use Sam’s phone when you need anything, okay?“

”He called you, didn’t he?“

”Yeah, he was worried about you.“ Lip explains

“I know, wait here I’m gonna go take the meds.“ he says walking out of the room and going to the kitchen where Sam is standing by the stove, cooking something.

”Hey, you better?” he asks timidly, not looking at Ian.

”Yeah, my meds were fucking with me, but now I’m good.“ the redhead offers lightly.

”And us? Are we good?“ Sam turns to look at Ian with a bit of a sad and unsure expression.

”Yeah." Ian smiles, he regrets being angry at Sam, but it really pissed him off when his friend was talking about Mickey like he is some deadly dangerous monster. But he also feels grateful that Sam called Lip, it was nice seeing him so yeah, they’re good.

“Okay, you wanna watch some shitty movie? I got a night off today.“ Sam offers with a smile, clearly relieved.

”Sure"

Turned out, Lip stayed the night. Three boys stayed up all night smoking weed, watching some slasher movies and chatting about shit. It was good, to catch up like that. Ian hadn’t realized how much he missed Lip. He misses his whole family in general, but he wasn’t feeling ready to catch up with others. Meaning, he wasn’t ready to face Fiona, but he will be someday.

Ian said goodbye to Lip in the early morning, took his meds and went to sleep. In the evening when he woke up and took another dose, he felt he was already getting better. His mind was calmer, he was back to feeling good. So he took the papers again. Once he filled the page with his preferences, he started going through the rules once again. He was almost done, when he found something he hadn’t noticed before and it made him stop breathing for a moment. On the bottom of the last page there was this point, stating:

”Sub/Slave shall not hold any secrets against his Dom/Master due to his duty to keep his Sub/Slave safe. Whether it involves health issues or emotional difficulties or any other kind. “

”This has to be some sad fucking joke.“ Ian murmurs to himself.

For a second he thinks that maybe it’s best to just stick to the rules and tell Mickey about his bipolar disorder, that’s what the rules are for, right?

No. He can’t do it. Not now. Not ever. Not with Mickey. He knows it would ruin everything, like it had many times before and Ian simply can’t have that. For the first time since he can remember everything feels right, and for the first time ever Ian feels this is what he deserves. To be happy like this, without any sting of guilt.

Also he’s managing with his disorder now so it’s not that big of a deal, right? It’s totally under control. There’s no need to go and spoil everything. Ian’s got this.

He waits two more days just to be sure he’s stable, taking his pills as he should. Both mornings he went for a run and that made him feel stronger and more confident. In the evening he felt he was ready so he grabbed the contract and went out of his room, freshly showered and in best looking clothes, he was ready.

As he walks out of his room, Sam immediately approaches him.

“Where are you going?” he asks accusingly, crossing his arms on his chest.

“Out.” Ian answers not even looking at him as he goes to find his jacket in the living room.

“See, you can’t even admit it. You know it’s the wrong thing to do, why are you so stubborn?” Sam shouts after him.

“Why are you? Not that I care, but what has he ever done to you, huh?” the redhead comes back to his friend, hissing the words straight in his face.

“Ask Allan.” Sam says not backing out.

“Allan? The stripper from your work?” Ian asks, trying as hard as he can not to let the sudden wave of jealousy distract him.

“Yeah, he was just like you two years ago, all head over heels with Milkovich. He’s got a lot to say about him” the other boy explains with a confident smirk that just pisses Ian even more.

“I don’t care.” redhead states, glaring hard at his questionable friend then turns around and grabs his jacket from the couch, ready to leave.

“Ian it’s a waste of time!” Sam shouts again.

“I. Don’t. Care! About Allan or his sad little story! I don’t wanna know any of this! You hear me?” Ian shouts back and opens the door.

“Ian...” Sam calls with weak pleading voice.

“Just fuck off, Sam” Ian spits angrily and the next second he’s out of the apartment.

He doesn’t need to hear it. It doesn’t matter. Who cares about what some cock sucker in golden shorts has to say about Mickey Milkovich? He had his shot and now its Ian’s turn.

Why should he care about fucking Allan? Mickey is his now. Well, he will be in a moment.

With that thought he goes out of the building and starts running to the club.

Fuck, he’s going to be late.

 

                                         _____________________________

 

At day 1, Mickey was closing his club ‘accidentally’ 2 hours later than usual. Not because he was hoping Ian would show up, it wasn’t a big deal. He was the one who told Ian to read the papers carefully so despite the disappointment washing through him, he was glad Ian listened. It proves he took this thing seriously.

At day 3 he starts analyzing what he possibly could have done wrong that Ian didn’t show up with the contract. Maybe he went too far with the sex, but fuck, how could he not? Actually he could fairly say that he was holding back all the time, trying hard to keep things the most vanilla he could and it was Ian who has begged him for an ass beating so... maybe Ian thought wrong. Maybe when he went back home and thought about it, he realized it’s not really for him, so that’s a good thing, right? Better sooner than later.

It was already day 5. At this point Mickey was fully in ‘fuck that fucking ginger kid’ state of mind. He was closing on time and trying his best not to let his disappointment eat him alive, when he saw Ian from afar running in the club’s direction with papers in his hand like a school boy storming to his class with his homework, three days late. Which he was actually, in some ways...

”I’m sorry I’m late.“ the redhead gasped out, stopping in front of Mickey and trying to catch a breath.

”Took you long enough“ Mickey couldn’t help but smile at that sigh, maybe a little too wide though he wasn’t really sure if Ian is apologizing for being ten minutes past closing time or for all six days but he didn’t care much.

All he wanted to do in that moment was to pull this boy into a tight hug, smash his back against the nearest wall and kiss the living shit out of him. That’s what this fucking ginger kid was doing to him and it was truly scary. Mickey had long forgotten how passion feels like, he barely even recognizes it anymore.

So he just stood in his place, with his keys in one hand, watching the panting redhead before him.

”I thought it was you who said to me to take my time with this“ Ian offered with a smile when his breathing evened out.

”Smart-ass, huh?“ Mickey teased, raising an eyebrow and grabbed a fistful of Ian’s jacked, pulling him close.

Ian smiled wider, thinking for a second Mickey is going to kiss him, but Mickey just smirked, watching him closely and opened the Club’s door then showed Ian inside.

Both laughing lightly as they went upstairs.

They went to Mickey’s office and sat on opposite sides of the desk.

They talked a bit. About their limits and how they will discover them together since Ian was inexperienced yet eager to try everything Mickey liked. Once they were done, Mickey decided to make sure they are.

“So, do you have any questions? Anything else you wanna talk about?” the brunet asks signing the papers and handing the pen to Ian.

“No. It’s all clear as day, Sir.” The redhead answers grinning widely, writing his name on the contract under the list of rules.

“Okay...” Mickey smiles proudly, putting the papers in his drawer “Come on, let me show you around.”

They went downstairs and Ian had to push away the urge of crawling after Mickey, but he wasn’t asked to do that, so he didn’t. He walked patiently by his now Master’s side all proud of himself as Mickey was showing him all the rooms.

The club was actually quite bigger than it seemed from the outside. There were a lot of different rooms with different themes and purposes. Tons of various toys and regular looking furniture with unusual roles. Ian was in heaven again.

As expected, they sealed their deal with a mind blowing session in one giant room, with Ian tied to a human size wooden cross and Mickey teasing the fuck out of him then fucking him senseless.

Then they met regularly in the club almost every day trying new things. Ian loved every second of it. He thought falling in love with his Dom was even better and he felt closer and closer to it every time he saw him.

Days passed and Ian felt like he was living a dream. Hundreds of dreams actually. And he knew they were dreams, because he always knew exactly when he was waking up.

It wasn’t too long until Ian realized he and Mickey had very different plans for each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... how do we feel? ^^


	7. You Had It Coming (part one)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi you all, it's me again ^^
> 
> ummm... I don't think I got anything else to say this time, so...
> 
> Enjoy! <3

Ian felt trapped. And confused. But mostly trapped. Trapped in his own thoughts, in his own mind. Trapped in Mickey Milkovich's arms or more like; by Mickey Milkovich’s side, wishing he was in his arms. He felt like a chick, all needy for affection, always wanting more. Not that there's anything wrong with that if you are a chick. Which he isn’t. So he sat silent, trapped by Mickey Milkovich’s side wishing he was wrapped all over him.

“So what do you need now?” he heard Mickey ask him softly with a coy smile while taking a drag of his post-mind-blowing-sex-session cigarette.

The first time Ian heard that question, he was over the moon about it. So happy. It seemed like such a cute little gesture, a sign that Mickey cared about him. Now this question was just like another nail to his coffin and he didn’t even have any free space for them anymore.

“Nah, thanks, I’m good.” Ian answered numbly, getting up from the settee they was both sitting on as they ended the fucking in a fantasy room.

He goes to the corner to pick up his clothes from the pile and start putting them on. Not looking at Mickey at all.

“Hey, you sure?” Mickey got up too and went closer to him, stretching one hand forward to lay it on his shoulder but Ian jumped away from his touch.

“Don’t touch me, that’s not what I need.” he said warningly and finished zipping up his pants, then put on his shoes and tied them.

Mickey wasn’t having it. He could clearly see something was wrong. He was worried.

“Hey, you sure you're good? We went pretty hard this time, if you feel like something’s off, just talk to me, cause you may be experiencing a drop and we need to get it figured out together.” Mickey tried to put a soothing hand on him a few more times but Ian danced out of it every single time “Man, what the fuck?”

Ian only scoffed at that and put on his green shirt.

Mickey was completely baffled. He didn’t know what went wrong, or what could have happened to cause this kind of misbehavior in his grade A submissive.

Then he got enlightened.

“Are you acting up on purpose, to make me whip your ass harder next time, Boy? You know I will do that for you, all you have to do is ask. Nicely.” He crooned nonchalantly rising one brow in question.

“Fuck off.” Ian scowled, fucking scowled at him and rushed over to the office to grab his jacket.

He was clearly about to leave. Mickey followed him quickly then stood in front of him to block his further escape.

“Watch your fucking mouth!” he growled right in Ian’s face.

But the redhead only rolled his eyes, snickered nervously, then shook his head twice before running out of the office.

“No, seriously, Ian!” Mickey shouted after him helplessly, not thinking that following Ian was going to bring any effect so he didn’t. He stayed in his office but decided to shout after him one last time “What the fuck?!”

But Ian was already running down the stairs.

He was running down loudly, stomping every time his foot touched the stairs. He was so angry, he wanted to get out of this fucking club as soon as possible.

 “Hey Ian, you’re leaving already?” the blond woman sitting at the reception desk asked, looking around and noticing there was no Mickey and Ian was about to leave on his own which was really weird, because her boss always drove Ian to his apartment in the mornings.

“Hi Cindy, yes I am actually.” he answered.

It was the usual thing. Ian showing up after the club was closed and leaving before it opened. So he didn’t really understand the question.

He was halfway through the hall when he heard Mandy’s voice behind him.

“Ian, wait!” there was some heels patter too, meaning she was following him. So he turned around to face her. She was dressed in outdoor clothing so she'd probably just gotten to the club.

“Hi, Mandy.” he tried to smile, but looking at Mandy’s suspicious daring glare, he was probably doing a terrible job of it.

“Hey, I was just going to have some breakfast, you hungry?” she asked casually in a light tone, smiling, with no signs of any pressure.

But Ian knew there was only one possible way to answer that.

“Yeah” this time he smiled for real, his anger immediately fading away. He bent his right arm, sticking his elbow out for Mandy to tangle their arms together and they went out of the club.

Ian grew to like Mandy. Not that they were friends or something, they'd spoken a few brief times, but it was always interrupted by Mickey. So it was nice for a change, to spend some time alone in the other Milkovich’s company.

He heard also that Mickey and Mandy had a couple of brothers but their company hadn’t seemed like the one you would like to have so he was glad he's never met them.

The ‘sort of’ friends couple chose to walk to some fancy but quiet diner in the neighborhood.

“I don’t have any money.” Ian whispered embarrassed, as they were just about to enter the restaurant.

“Don’t sweat it, my boss pays me well.” she winked and nodded to him with a raised eyebrow.

Ian giggled at that and opened the door for her, then went inside right after.

“So, what did my brother do, huh?” Mandy asked as soon as they sat on the opposite sides by the dinner table.

“What do you mean?” Ian said, pretending to be very occupied with the menu card.

“Don’t try to bullshit me right now, Ian” Mandy sighed with no malice. “I’ve done this many times before you.”

“Oh, that’s just great.” Ian murmured still eyeing the menu passionately, but his face visibly dropped.

“Hey, don’t get me wrong here. I don’t think for him you are like anyone before you actually, but it’s not my place to say if you actually are or not.” She tried to comfort him a little but he only scrunched his face into a sour grimace and shrugged.

“I should have listened to Sam. I’m so fucking stupid.” The redhead sighed.

“And who’s Sam?” Mandy asked, surprised.

“My roommate, and a close friend” Ian’s eyes slowly slid off the menu to look in Mandy’s eyes, almost feeling guilty for making Mandy think maybe, he was something else. “He warned me multiple times, that Mickey only plays with boys like me, but fuck I think fell for him.” he saw the growing confusion on Mandy’s face, probably trying to figure out how Sam knows these things about Mickey “He’s a bartender in the Fairy Tale.” he adds as an way of explanation.

For a second a strange expression appears on Mandy’s face, but it is quickly replaced with a blank stare and a smile.

“Shit, let’s just not jump into conclusions here yet, okay?” she advised. “Have you talked to him about it?”

“It’s not really a thing we do a lot, since...” thankfully Ian managed to stop himself on time, remembering who he is talking to.

“Jesus fuck, please remember we’re talking about my brother here.” Mandy grimaced in disgust. She definitely doesn’t need to hear about that part.

“I just thought it was gonna be different, you know. Instead it seems like I’m just a piece of tight ass for him.” the redhead explained shyly.

“No need to brag, Red” she mocked him, trying to lighten him up a bit.

“You know, what I mean. All we do is fuck and sleep. And I... I think I want more.” he continued in that shy, whispery voice. Jesus, it was embarrassing.

“Like what?” Mandy’s eyebrows automatically popped up at that confession.

“Oh, I don’t know okay?” he whined pathetically, hiding his face in his  
hands. “I’ve never been that affected by anyone in my life before, how should I know?”

“Oh” Mandy sounded pretty much shocked now. “Well neither was he.” she said with a slightly uncomfortable smile, which Ian didn’t seem to notice.

They ate in silence for a bit.

Mandy was watching Ian’s every movement. At first he didn’t notice, then he pretend he didn’t feel her eyes burning two large holes in his head, finally he gave up.

“What?”

She smiled lightly, like she was waiting for him to burst like that.

"Well, I would love you two to work this shit out, because I actually wanted to offer you a job“ she explained, still watching his face attentively.

"You want me to work at Power Exchange?" Ian asked, accidentally dropping the fork from his hand. It heavily landed on the porcelain plate, making a loud noise and he cringed at that.

"Yeah” Mandy answered like it was no big deal. “Cindy is always bitching around all the time that she’s doing to much hours and she’s tired, and Mickey only likes me to hire people we know. And I guess all our equipment is already well known to you.” She said with a playful wink, making Ian cringe some more.

"I’m not sure it’s a good idea.“ Ian shook then ducked his head. “I don’t think he would like to see me there, not after today.”

Then there was more silence, and this time, not the funny kind. Mandy didn’t know this kid that much yet, but something about him seemed weird. Like he felt guilty about what happened, like he did something wrong. But when he was storming out of the club, before she approached him, he seemed pissed off like it was Mickey who did something. She didn’t understand a thing of what is going on between them, so she figured she would have to ask the other half of this mess. However, she will be lucky if she even gets from Mickey half of how much talking she gets from Ian, but she knew she has to try.

So after they both finished their breakfast, Mandy paid for both of them -ignoring Ian’s babbling about getting her back someday- and they decided to say their goodbyes and go their own ways.

“Think about it, okay? The money is good and it’s not like you don’t need it.” she tried one last time, hugging him slightly.

“Yeah, I will, thank you.” Ian responded with a smile then turned around and headed in his direction.

As Ian started walking back to Sam’s apartment, he started thinking about what he did this morning. He was still angry, but also terrified since he was sure Mickey is now angry at him. And he couldn’t help the strong wave of disappointment that was almost crushing his chest.

He was always so good. Mickey would always say to him, that he is the best slave he ever had, softly smoothing his hands all over Ian’s body and calling him his good Boy over and over again. Ian loved it, he loved how after every time they finished, Mickey would have that glowing thing in his eyes, watching Ian as if he was the 8th World’s Wonder and then he would grab his face and smash their lips together, gasping praises right into Ian’s mouth. Then he would wrap his arms around him and they would just sit there, wherever they were in that the moment. They would stay like that until their breaths evened out again.

But for a couple of days now this would be the time Ian tensed instead of relaxing. Because that was it, after they would both come down from the incredible high, the dream was over then he'd hear that stupid “What do you need?” question, which he honestly hated now.

Like he was some stupid puppy, that Mickey played with and now has to feed or go on a walk with. Like it was his chore, and nobody really likes those, right? At first it would make him sad but as days kept passing and nothing really changed, Ian became angry every single time he was supposed to be happy and relaxed. So he bursted out, letting all his anger fill Mickey’s office, because he was too tired of holding it back. And it made shit even worse.

As he got to the apartment building, walking up the stairs he remembered that stupid fight he had with Sam, three days ago, that ended with Ian calling Sam a whiny bitch, because he wouldn’t stop babbling about that stupid boy Allan, and big bad Mickey. Ian remembered that now his best friend was not talking to him, just when he thought things couldn’t get any worse.

He opened the lock with his set of keys, he always had them in his jacket pocket nowadays and as silently as he could, he went inside and closed the door behind him. He turned around and noticed Sam with his cup of coffee sitting on the couch, watching the TV in his way too  
large sweats and shirt and his every morning ‘I don’t give a fuck’ hair. Ian smiled at that a bit, he missed him, plus he could really use a friend right now.

“You're seriously not gonna talk to me?” he murmured with resignation.

“Well, I’m the bitch here, right?” he snickered arrogantly, not even looking at Ian.

“Sam…” he said pleadingly with a broken voice.

That got Sam’s attention. First he just frowned at Ian. Then he softened immediately as he took in Ian’s glassy eyes and quivering bottom lip.

“Oh, it happened, didn’t it?” he asked half worried but still a bit pissed off.

Ian didn’t say anything just kept standing in place, looking like his whole world just crashed down and Sam just couldn’t stand it any longer, he missed his friend too much.

“Okay, water eyes, sit down.” Sam said, moving on the couch a bit to make Ian a place to sit next to him.

“I fucked up.” Ian whispered, before Sam had a chance to ask as he took a sit on the couch. “Should have listened to you.” He added, placing his head against Sam’s right shoulder.

Sam knew Ian wasn’t much of a hugging type so he just sat unmoving and waited for Ian to start talking. Then he listened to Ian’s shaky voice telling about the past few weeks, about Mickey, the contract, their meet ups and the way he acted out this morning. He wasn’t much of a talker when it comes to telling about how he feels, but he had said enough for Sam  
to understand it.

“Red, you know I don’t care about what you do in this weird ass club or how the hell you like doing it, but I have warned you about that Milkovich guy for a reason, he’s a waste of your time, I’ve told you that already” Sam stated as soon as he noticed Ian was done talking.

“Can you tell me what happened with Allan?” redhead asked quietly.

“Yeah, they just messed around and Allan fell hard, then Mickey sent him away, and the bitch got bitter. I shouldn’t have even mentioned him, I’m sorry about that. I know you two hate each other, I was just so angry you refused to listen when I warned you.” Sam explained in a guilty tone.

“Okay…” Ian didn’t really know what to say to that.

“But he does that with tons of guys, Ian. Always picking up various boys, usually older than you, but always the same amount of hot” Sam continued in much lighter tone, winking at Ian at the end hoping to cheer him up a bit.

“Fuck off, no one is as hot as me.” Ian answered with fake indignation and they both started laughing.

When the thick sad air left the room completely, Sam tried once again.

“Give it up, Ian. The guy will never settle down, with nobody. Everyone who knows him like this says he is allergic to commitment. You’re too good for this shit, you just have to believe it, okay?”

They stayed like this for a little longer, not saying much. Then Ian went to his room to lie in his bed in need to think it all through. He thought about telling Sam about his job proposition for a moment, but choose not to, because he knew his friend would be against it, thinking Ian isn’t strong enough to work at Mickey’s club and deal with him being in the same place as him that often. He would probably try convincing Ian they’re good with money too, but fuck it.

Ian wasn’t some fucking fragile cry baby. Plus being his best friend’s kept boy suddenly started to irk him, like he couldn’t believe it didn’t bother him before. He knew he should do it. He knew he can. Money is money, and sitting on your ass on a fancy leather chair half a day, Ian doesn't consider it as hard work.

So he decided. He was going to do it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone else besides Ian feels confused too, don't worry! Mickey will explain. SOON ;)
> 
> Thanks for reading, hope you liked it ^^
> 
> Oh, and you know, if you have anything to say... just do it ;)


	8. You Had It Coming (part two)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi y'all! <3
> 
> I just woke up and I'm not a morning person at all so anything I would say now wouldn't make any sense probably anyway so I'm just gonna shut up xD
> 
> Before we get started I just wanna say thanks to everyone reading this for... reading this (see, I told ya! xD) and to my lovely beta Shaz for distracting me with animated gay soft porn (Yaoi, is it?), damn I lost a couple of days to it, but it was truly worth it <3  
> Go try it, it's all over YT! But let me warn you first, it's really hard to stop, once you've started :>
> 
> Okay, we can start now, so...
> 
> Enjoy! ^^

 

Mickey stood in his office completely thunderstruck. Like, what the fuck even happened? They’d been so good for days, weeks even and suddenly this came out from literally nowhere. What went wrong? Fuck, maybe Ian was really experiencing a drop, but he didn’t let Mickey even get close to him. So what the fuck was Mickey supposed to do? Grab Ian against his will and hold him in a hug until it gets better? Fuck, at least he would still be here.

He should have expected this. After all, there are two sides to a coin, right? Mickey as a well experienced Dom should know that such an extremely good Sub would be extremely difficult at low times. He should be ready for this, but he wasn’t. He dropped his guard and lost his vigilance. He was too distracted by those extremely good times. Fuck, it was all his fault. He’s the advanced one here, he’s supposed to be Ian’s guide, not a useless fuck up. Shit.

He spent all his day thinking about how he should fix this. What he could possibly do to make Ian talk to him and let him work this out. At some point Mandy showed up in his office saying that she talked to the redhead and he is really upset. She said that she didn’t really understand what he was talking about but she thinks he feels underestimated and that doesn’t help Mickey feel better at all. He’s never had a problem with a sub drop before, most times he recognized it the first couple minutes it appeared. Then he did some clingy shit, more or less, depending on what the sub was into, and it has always ended even quicker that it appeared.

He didn’t really like it to be honest, he always did it for the sub’s well being. With Ian it felt different. Mickey didn’t even mind kissing him when he felt like it. He felt like kissing somebody, that’s fucking news! Mickey has never kissed any of  his subs before. He’s never liked kissing and his subs always knew not to even try and ask him to. He tells that to every single one of them at the very beginning, before even signing the contract.

He somehow forgot to mention it to Ian and then went for the kiss the very first time they had sex, before even the contract. That was another thing that’s never happened to Mickey before. Things have always been in a specific order. First, signing the contract, then everything else. Always. But somehow not this time. Also all the worshipping shit he did to every inch of Ian’s body at every occasion. Like, where the fuck had that even come from? Somehow, with Ian everything felt different. With him Mickey’s needs were different; his way of thinking, the way he wanted to treat Ian. He’s lost a couple of subs way too soon in the past, because he didn’t want to do to them all this soft loving shit that comes so naturally to him when he is with this redhead.

And that begs the question again. What the fuck was this kid’s problem then?!

Mickey knew he has to see him, talk to him, and explain somehow that Ian is important to him. Because he is. For the first time in a very long time, someone means something, like really fucking matters to Mickey.

So he closed the club and decided to go to Ian’s place. However, as he got there he realized what a dumb fucking move it was. He didn’t even know what apartment he lived in, he didn’t have Ian’s number. So he ended up chain-smoking and pacing back and forth outside the apartment building. What the fuck he was thinking even coming here?

“He doesn’t wanna see you, go away!”

Imagine how surprised Mickey was, when he saw some tall, slender, brown haired, bright blue eyed twink opening the building’s door and yelling directly at him. Pretty fucking much. However, he didn’t seem like he was about to let Mickey in since he was standing in the middle of the entrance with his arms crossed on his chest and a raised chin.

“The fuck, are you talking to me? The fuck are you?” Mickey growled angrily.

“I’m the guy who’s been cleaning all day long the mess you’ve caused.” He said, weirdly proud of himself. “Now go the fuck away or I’ll call for someone to make you.”

Mickey snickered at that, like fuck he is scared of some itsy-bitsy boy toy. Who’s he gonna call anyway? The other four members of his boy band to dance Mickey away? He definitely ain’t scared of that.

But why is he with Ian now? Who is he and how exactly is he ‘cleaning’ or whatever the fuck?

“I need to see Ian.” Mickey found himself saying with a pleading voice

“No, you don’t. Go the fuck a- ow!“ the kid started babbling again but was quickly stopped by Mickey harshly grabbing a fistful of the twink’s shirt and forcing himself inside the building by smashing the poor boy’s back against the wall.

“Listen to me, little boy. I don’t fucking care who you think you are or what you think you know. It’s about Ian’s safety now. So shut the fuck up and let me see him.” he hissed furiously right into a clearly terrified twink’s face.

“He’s not home anyway.” was all Mickey got in return, delivered in shaky high pitched voice.

He closed his eyes and slowly loosened his grip on twink’s shirt and smirked when he pushed him away.

“You better not be lying to me, Harry!” he said turning around to leave the building.

“It’s Sam!” the boy shouted after him

“What the fuck ever.” Mickey turned once again as he opened the door to look at this twink as his eyebrows shot up in amusement. “Tell him to find me. It’s important.”

Without waiting for the answer, he got back to the driveway where he left his car, then got inside and drove back home.

If Mickey had forgotten for a moment, now he surely remembers why he hates when feelings get involved.

Five years ago he swore to himself he would never let this happen again and he’s been doing pretty good. For five years, he felt nothing. He’s been using men like they use him; just to silence the screaming voices in his head for a bit. At first, he would just go to clubs like the one he owns now, searching for the mostrelentless Doms he could find, because he always likes to switch his role. He wasn’t always a Dom, and let’s be honest, this hadn’t been the best part of his life then. He also loved bottoming. In Mickey’s opinion, every man who says he doesn’t like it either never tried it or he just don’t want anyone to know, like Mickey.  So he often went for Doms who didn’t even like fucking that much. Some of them would just give him the beating of his life and get off on him screaming, literally screaming in pain. He liked to push his boundaries like that at the time.

At some point one of them made him realize he was just punishing himself for something he did. And he told Mickey, he had to forgive himself first or it will never work out. He thought then that maybe when he got enough amount of beatings, it would help him forgive himself but he never did and he never will. As soon as he realized that, he stopped going to clubs and started focusing on more important things. Thank God he had Mandy and his brothers to help him buy a total wreck and change it into a very decent and respectable place and most of all, put him in charge of it. It really took his mind off his previous state and helped him just put that part of his life in a tiny little box and hide it deeply in the back of his mind.

Then he fully switched, and had been a Dom since then. At the beginning, when no one knew he was the owner, he would use subs, who joined the club but the Power Exchange improved very quickly so he had to stop. He became almost a public person, an important part of BDMS culture and one of the best Doms in the Illinois state. At almost every event all different subs would be there just to accidentally rub against him or just straight up beg him to top them. So he was strictly having the time of his life. All no strings attached pure pleasure and no bullshit kind of relations.

And then he met some boy slightly younger than him, named Allan. He was never good with names, but that one he was sure he would never forget. Because Allan was the first in his 3 year recovery to break him. It started like every single one before. They met on an event but then become a regular thing. It lasted a little longer, making Mickey open up a bit, but as soon as he did, Allan developed feelings for Mickey. Lots and lots of feelings. And feelings were Mickey’s hard limit. So he decided to end them as soon as possible. He tried to be as subtle as he could, making sure the guy would understand that it’s over. But somehow he managed to fail miserably. Or the guy was exceptionally dumb. Who knows, maybe it was both, but it was true hell. Allan went around the town telling everyone Mickey is a slut who doesn’t respect anyone, or himself and spilling here and there some information about Mickey’s masochistic tendencies and even his own opinion that Mickey isn’t a real Dom, since he loves being humiliated and punished from time to time. That almost burned his reputation to the ground.

Luckily for Mickey, his brothers were very quick to shut that barking bitch up. With the help of his siblings especially Mandy, he managed to recover again and that was when he decided he would never let this happen again. So he became numb. He focused on his work. He was doing a great job of it too. He limited himself to just one timers, two timers tops, usually at the convents. He was fine. Everything was fine.

Until that fucking night he decided to become a super hero and got himself involved in this mess he’s currently in. But then again, it was nothing like it’s ever been.

He could see himself and how different he was when it comes to Ian. How physically soft and emotionally intense he becomes. The most scary thing was, his mind apparently didn’t register it as a bad thing, since it seemed to feel completely natural.

And now he was about to lose it? Like fuck he is going to let that happen.

 

Mickey didn’t realize that he didn’t get a wink of sleep the whole night. He just lay in his bed thinking, until the first rays of sun started forcing themselves through the window, drowning Mickey’s bedroom in a yellow-red aura.

Before he managed to decide whether or not he’s going to move his ass from bed today, he heard someone yanking a handle of the door to his apartment.

“I fucking knew it.” Mickey lowly muttered to himself, smirking.

Of course he knew his nosy sister can’t stick to her business for too long. That’s why he left his key in the door lock so she couldn’t open it with hers, after all it’s way easier than changing the locks, right?

“Mickey!” He heard her voice from behind the door. “Mickey, I know you’re in there. I really need to talk to you!” she shouted pleadingly.

Mickey knew that voice very well, his sister has done something she knew Mickey wouldn’t approve. Something bad, something wrong and now she’s scared shitless. It was always the same voice from the time she used his first cd player Mickey had stolen from some rich boy at school without his permission and then breaking it when they were younger. And also temporarily changing Power Exchange’s neon signboard’s color from dark blue to red eight months ago without Mickey even knowing about it, just because she’d read somewhere that red would bring in more clients. Mickey really didn’t feel like hearing about it. He was too tired and preoccupied with that fucking pouting ginger for this shit right now.

“Not today, Satan.” he muttered again to himself, pulling his quiltover his head, finally feeling like he’s going to doze off.

“Fine!” he heard her answer even though there was no way she heard him making any sound. “Don’t tell me I should have forced the door open and told you sooner when you will finally be ready to hear it!” he heard her kick the door before she finally walked away.

If Mickey wouldn’t have already been asleep by then, he would’ve definitely been alarmed by what she just said.

 

When Mickey woke up, it was already darkening outside. Damn, he can’t remember the last time he slept for so long, probably never.

He got up and went to the kitchen to grab a beer from the fridge, before his mind starts buzzing again from all the thoughts circling around. He lit a cigarette on his way to the living room and sat on the couch before turning the TV on.

It totally didn’t go the way he planned. As soon as he saw some movie playing he started wondering if it’s something Ian would like, or if he would bitch about it like the pouty teenager he is, to watch something else. The more beer Mickey drank the worst it got. He couldn’t even order any food without thinking about whether or not Ian would like it too. Fuck, he was so much of a goner. And he was worried. Seriously worried.

But then again… What if it’s just fate turning its vicious circle around his poor little life? He wouldn’t make it out alive this time, would he…?

“Shut the fuck up!” he found himself screaming at his own thoughts, he was already plastered.

He didn’t remember when he actually passed out, but he damn well remembered he did when he woke up the next day, lying on his fluffy carpet in the living room.

He wanted nothing more than to go to his bed and stay there for another day, but then he remembered about yesterday; Mandy’s morning attempt of intrusion and he decided he has to go there just to make sure she didn’t ‘accidentally’ sell her shares of Power Exchange or something.

Plus, there was a chance he would go into fucking crazy mode if he spent another day alone with his thoughts and the redhead lurking inside every one of them.

So he took a shower, got dressed and went to the club planning on first yelling at his sister about whatever she did this time, then getting busy with work to try and not think about that fucking ginger for a while. Not such chance, since as soon he stepped inside the club, he saw him getting comfy behind the reception desk.

Wait, what?

“What the fuck?!” he shouted completely dumbfounded.

Ian immediately tensed at that, not saying a word. He started to visibly shake, nervously looking around.

“MANDY!” they both shouted at the same time, making Ian flinch and look down on the shit he put on the desk while Mickey deadly glared at him.

“Hey, bro. Nice job with the warm welcome for our new employee.” Mandy walked out of her office by the reception, looking at him like HE is the one who did a bad thing.

That fucking bitch.

“Just shut the fuck up! My office! Like... two days ago!” he screamed angrily pointing at the stairs.

“Gosh, keep your fucking shirt on, Boss.” She said irritated.She was irritated! And Mickey was about to bury her alive in a second.

He stood still watching as Mandy calmly put a soothing hand on the now trembling Ian’s shoulder.

“Calm down, Ian. I got this. Use the work phone if you need me for anything.” She said delicately with a light smile then got out of the reception to come near the ‘in the laser-eyes state of angry’ Mickey. “I’m fucking coming!” She hissed through clenched teeth and went up the stairs.

Mickey once again looked at Ian, eyes still plastered at his desk top but a bit calmer now. He hesitated for a second, then took a step closer in his direction, looking like he’s about to say something.

“Take it out on me if you want, he didn’t do anything!” Mandy shouted, making her brother stop in his tracks and turn to follow her to his office.

As soon as the door closed behind them, they were both shouting.

“Mickey, just calm the fuck down!”

“The fuck, Mandy?! The fuck is he doing here?”

Mickey seriously couldn’t remember ever being so angry at his sister. His face burned with anger, his fingers were clenched into fists so fucking tight it hurt. His heart was pounding, he was breathing so fast like somebody just had chased him. He decided to sit behind his desk in order to calm down a little.

“I hired him.” Mandy said with an already defensive tone, crossing her arms on her chest.

“Like fuck, you did!” Mickey snickered angrily, at the end of the dayhe got the deciding say on everything.

Mandy was silent for a while just glaring at Mickey, before she spoke again.“What?“ she laughed in disbelief. ”You gonna fire him? Cause he won’t suck your dick anymore?” she laughed even more.

“You fucking...“ Mickey hissed in anger  ”You know it’s not like that.”

“Isn’t it?“ Mandy’s eyebrows hiked high up her forehead.”You want him to suck your dick again? Make it happen. I don’t care how. But don’t mix professional with personal stuff. He needed a job, we needed a second receptionist. So why the fuck not hire him?”

Mickey’s eyes clenched shut. He raised his hand to pinch the bridge of his nose with his fingers. Mandy was right, he shouldn’t hold anything against Ian working here, if only based on their actual personal issues.

”When?“ he asked after a short pause.

”The day he ran out of here I took him for breakfast and asked him.“ Mandy explained plainly

”We talked after that.“ Mickey’s eyebrows shot up, as he glared suspiciously.

”Yeah, I didn’t tell you then, because he didn’t really seem like he was gonna say yes. Then I met him when I was heading home the same day and he was suddenly determined to do it.” She explained. “I went straight to your apartment after that, ‘cause he wanted to start the very next day, but you weren’t there. Then I tried again in the morning, but you blocked me out so fuck you, Mickey. I really tried to tell you. I didn’t want you to find out like this.”

Mickey’s eyes opened wider as he listened to his sister.

“He’s worked here already?” he asked.

“Yeah, a full shift yesterday” Mandy said, with a guilty tone.

“How is he?” Mickey asked more curious than angry this time.

“He’s perfect, Mickey. So disciplined and polite, he’s also well organized and our clients already love him.” She ended that sentence with a wide playful smirk

“Of course, they fucking do. Jesus, fuck.” The brother sighed, hiding his face in the palms of his hands. “I can only imagine all this dominant fucks wanking off to him yesterday night, fuck!” he couldn’t even think about it.

“He seems so scared of you.“ Mandy suddenly changed the subject. ”Did you do anything to make him feel that way?“ she asked, trying to keep her ton as neutral as she could manage.

Mickey’s hands dropped from his face and he glared at his sister, not believing she could ever ask him that.

“The fuck kinda question is that, Mandy? You know I don’t.“

Mandy immediately visibly relaxed.

”I know, but... he is acting so weird, Mickey.“ she tried again.

Mickey closed his eyes to think for a moment. He thought a lot about it yesterday, before he flooded himself in beer. Ian was definitely dropping, but there was something more. He was probably overwhelmed so maybe he was even in Sub frenzy state, since he liked it that much…

”Yeah, we probably did all this too fast.” He stated after a while, opening his eyes to look at his confused sister.

”I’m not sure if I want to hear about it.“ Mandy scrunched her face a little in a weird half smile.

“Don’t worry about it, I’m not gonna say shit to you.” Mickey laughed a bit.

“Good. Fix it. I’m gonna go.” Mandy informed, heading to the door. “You can thank me later.” She smirked  as she was about to leave Mickey’s office. “Thanks to me, he is here all day long, so you don’t have to chase him, right? Plus, he can’t really run away this time, can he?” she explained clearly proud of herself then she closed the door behind her, leaving Mickey alone.

“Sometimes I don’t know if you’re a bitch or a genius.” Mickey shouted laughing.

“You know it, you just won’t admit it!” he heard her shouting back from the stairs.

Yeah, he knows.

 

___________________________________________________

 

 

Ian was seriously perplexed he wasn’t fired yet. It was already lunch time and he was still here. After Mickey’s reaction today morning, he definitely wasn’t expecting that.

The job was fine, nothing hard just as he thought. All the dominants eye-fucking him at every possible occasion was the hard part. The more they did it, the more Ian missed Mickey. He wasn’t even hurt anymore, he was angry. He felt guilty that he never let Mickey explain himself. It was a weird feeling. He started being angry with himself, because of being angry in general. Like, what the fuck?

To add to all of that, Mickey was avoiding him since this morning. Ian had to admit, he somehow wished Mickey would try talk to him again. But after he saw him leaving the club about an hour ago and heard him saying to Mandy, he’s done for today, all the hope was gone.

Suddenly, he saw Cindy walking through the hall and all the alarms in his head went the fuck off. Even more, when he saw Mickey walking in through the back door.

“Get the fuck up.” He heard Mickey’s voice behind him.

The dark, low growling voice that made his body willingly stand up from his seat, before he even had time to process the command. Although, he was too scared to face his Master so he stood in his place unmoving.

“Get your shit and go out of the club thought the back door.” Mickey continued a little calmer but still with the voice that caused goose bumps all over Ian’s body.

“I – I haven’t… I’m not…” Ian stuttered.

“You’re done for the day. Cindy came here to replace you.” Mickey was getting irritated.

Ian had no idea what was about to happen, but he could clearly sense Mickey was pissed off. For the first time ever, he was truly pissed off  and it terrified Ian. Not that he was physically scared of Mickey. He knew Mickey would never hurt him. But he knew he’d been acting like a total brat for the last couple days. He was a bad Boy and his Master was now angry at him. Shit, maybe he didn’t want Ian to be his anymore. What the fuck will Ian do then? What the fuck was he even thinking, acting up to his Master like that?

“I’m sorry.” Ian whispered, turning around to face his angry Master.

Any slave would knew better in Ian’s current position than looking into Master’s eyes so he fixed his eyes on the floor between them, hanging his head low and crossing his arms behind his back. Screaming with every piece of his body, that he means it. That he’s truly sorry.

He heard a heavy sigh then the voice was back. “Ian don’t make me drag you out there.”

Ian’s head shoot up at those words and he plastered his panicked eyes in Mickey’s still hazed with anger ones. Why is he calling Ian by his name? Is that it? It’s over, just like that?

Ian was torn between dropping to his knees and bursting out with tears when he felt a tight grip on his shoulder and the next thing he knew he was being pushed into the employee’s bathroom.

“Listen to me, Ian. This is not a fucking scene now. I’m not your Master and you’re not my Slave. Now I’m just your pissed off b–“ boyfriend? Did Mickey just really want to say that? ”- sex partner or whatever and I’m taking you to my place so we can talk, okay?” the brunet said with a pleading voice, hands gently grabbing Ian’s face, eyes watching his warily.

Suddenly Ian felt like someone just took off tons of weight off his chest and now he could breathe properly. So he did just that. His eyes automatically closing as he took a deep inhale, then slowly opening as he exhaled with loud sigh of relief. And just like that, he felt like someone took him from one world and put him into another. Like he just woke up from a very long dream.

“Get the fuck off me.” he pushes Mickey away from him, feeling sudden waves of anger storming through his mind. He looks at Mickey and sees he’s smirking mockingly with one eyebrow raised and Ian just wants to punch him, what the fuck is happening to him?

“Yeah, there you go” Mickey says, apparently he knows what is happening to Ian “Now get your ass out of the club and into my fucking car, straight away.” the smirk is gone and the angry voice is back, but this time it’s not so scary.

Ian does as told, still feeling confused and Mickey follows him. They get in the car and Mickey starts the engine. Ian opens his mouth to say something but Mickey interrupts him before he even knows what to say.

“Just shut up and wait till we get to my apartment, I’m not doing this with you here.” Mickey growls not even looking at Ian.

Fuck.

Ian was so screwed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did Mickey cleared that out for you enough? If not don't worry, he's not done yet ;)


	9. Where Do We Go From Here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, hello there!
> 
> My name is Ela and I just want to say that I haven't died.  
> And this fic didn't either <3
> 
> I'm just soooooooooo good at distracting myself, you know :P
> 
> But I'm back on track, with the new one!
> 
> Actually it's only a half of it, cause I just can't stop writing it :O  
> But I wanted to give you something already! <3
> 
> So, yeah...
> 
> Enjoy! <3

The ride to Mickey’s apartment was dead silent. The only sound Ian heard was his pounding heart. Neither one of them said a thing and that just made Ian so nervous his head started buzzing. He had no idea what was about to happen. If Mickey just wanted to tear their contract into a million little pieces, why didn't he do it in the club?

 

Ian even took a risk once and looked at Mickey. The man was still angry but partially looking somewhat relieved. Ian had no idea what that meant at all. He didn’t want to know, he just wanted to convince Mickey that he could be better, he will be better.

 

His mind was a complete mess by then. He found himself not understanding his own actions. First he acted up on Mickey, then avoided him for couple of days, and now he’s scared shitless to lose him. What. The. Actual. Fuck.

 

When Mickey parked the car on his parking spot and they both got out of the car, Ian felt like he was about to faint. His legs were shaking, his head started aching and he felt nauseous. Mickey was leading the way to his apartment so thankfully, he didn’t see Ian walking behind him like a new born foal.

 

They reached the apartment in tense silence. As soon as they went inside and Mickey closed the door behind them, both standing in a small, narrow hall leading to Mickey’s living room, Ian dropped to his knees and assumed his ‘perfect slave’ position.

 

“Jesus fuck.” He heard Mickey’s annoyed voice above him. “Ian, please stand up.” A helpless whine followed right after.

 

Shit, this was really it. Mickey always loved Ian on his knees, with his arms tightly crossed behind his back. So if that didn’t make him happy, nothing else would. Ian knew he should have at least done what he was beening told, but he literally couldn’t move. Like he was paralyzed.

 

“Ian, please.”

 

The fact that Mickey kneeled down on the floor too, so he could be on Ian’s eye level wasn’t a good sign either. So Ian just bent down to press his face to the floor and assume the lower position, but instead it landed on Mickey’s thighs.

 

Mickey’s heart skipped a beat. He gently placed one hand on Ian’s head, lightly petting him a few times. Ian’s body started heaving and Mickey heard quiet sobbing. He had no fucking clue what to do. He thought he had a plan, but turns out, he had nothing.

 

“I’m sorry, Sir. I know I’ve been bad. I don’t want to be bad anymore.” Ian sobbed out quietly.

 

That was the main issue. Ian was fully in his Sub space again, even though Mickey just made him jump out of it fifteen minutes ago. He knew he wouldn’t make it on a Master/Slave ground, so he had to do something. He smoothed his hand across Ian’s face and placed it under his chin.

 

“Ian come on, get up.” He whispered, gently pressing his hand to the boy’s chin and prompting him to do what he asked for.

 

Ian obeyed, straightening up but staying on his knees. Mickey pressed his fingers a bit more, making Ian look at him. The sight was devastating. All the feelings started buzzing inside of him as he watched watery green eyes looking at him pleadingly. At some point he probably stopped thinking at all, as he gently pressed his lips to Ian’s, closing his eyes and sighing deeply.

 

First Ian’s entire body froze. It felt like he stopped breathing for a second, as Mickey’s lips gently touched his. Then he took a deep inhale through his nose and closed his eyes heavily, exhaling. That’s when Mickey broke the kiss and lean his forehead on Ian’s.

 

“We’re cool, alright? Just calm-oh!“ Mickey started whispering soothingly with his eyes still closed but got interrupted by Ian’s lips wrapping around his top one along with his hands gently curling around his neck.

 

It was Mickey’s turn to gasp in shock, then he closed his own mouth around the boy’s bottom lip, taking it in and sucking slowly. Everything stopped for a while, as they kissed softly, both kneeling right in the middle of the hall by the entry door of the apartment. It was kind of stupid, but none of them seemed to notice.

 

What Mickey felt in that moment, was definitely impossible for him todescribe and he couldn’t bring himself to remember if he ever felt like this before. All he knew was that he liked it more than anything he ever felt in his life. He wanted it to last as long as possible. So he wrapped his arms around Ian’s waist, pulling him closer. He parted his own lips, licked Ian’s bottom one and allowed himself to be kissed by the younger boy.

 

On the other side, Ian felt an amount of happiness so high, his body could barely take it. Mickey’s mouth tasted even better than usual. Like cigarettes and those little fruit candy that was always on the desk in his office. The funny thing was, it felt like they were kissing for the first time ever. But they’ve kissed before, couple of times, always during or after mind blowing sex, but it was never as thrilling and electrifying as that.

 

They started gently, almost hesitantly but things got heated up pretty quickly when Mickey’s hand slid down to land on Ian’s ass, grabbing him through his jeans and his tongue slid between Ian’s lips and licked inside his mouth. Their breathing automatically speeded up, hands coursing all over each other’s bodies and their kiss became more demanding, hungry. They were both craving for each other.

 

None of them could probably remember when exactly they started shedding their clothes off but when it happened, it escalated quickly. They were both breathing hard, hissing and gasping, biting on each other's lips while helping one another get rid of their clothes. As soon as they were both naked, Ian climbed on Mickey’s lap, pressing his bare chest to his and making him sit on his heels for balance. He then spat on his own hand and reached behind to grab Mickey’s rock hard dick.

 

“Aye, no! You’re gonna hurt your-” Mickey started worried, but it was already too late as Ian wrapped both arms back around Mickey’s shoulders, carelessly sinking down and taking all of Mickey’s cock in one go. “-motherfucker!” Mickey whisper-screamed, grabbing Ian’s hips with both hands, leaning his head on the wall behind him and clenching his eyes shut as the pain-pleasure mixture started flooding through his system.

 

“Feels so good.” Ian moaned in shameless pleasure. “Missed you, Mickey.”

 

That got the brunet smiling wide like an idiot, and it was the last reaction a Sub calling him, his Master by his name, or taking control should have caused. Subs cannot do that. That was the rule. But this right here, this wasn’t even a scene, it wasn’t anything planned or discussed. And apparently Mickey had finally found a cure to pull Ian out of his inner Sub madness. Even better if it’s Mickey’s own dick.

 

Fuck the rules then.

 

“Yeah? I missed you too, Ian.”

 

Mickey growled, grabbing Ian’s ass in both hands, rising to his knees and lifting all of the redhead’s body up for a moment. He then pushed forward and pinned the boy’s upper back to an opposite wall. Ian’s grip around Mickey’s shoulders tightened and his legs automatically enlaced around the brunette's waist as he starte thrusting in and out younger boy’s tight ass.

 

This was the weirdest and most uncomfortable position Mickey’s ever fucked in, but there was no time for getting comfortable. Also Ian didn’t actually look like he was complaining about it as Mickey started pounding into him with an extremely powerful force.

 

It was pure madness containing kissing, biting, grabbing, squeezing and scratching various body parts. They both went insane for a while. Growling, moaning, aggressively rocking together in a wild rhythm.

 

“Fuck, Mickey! Oh shit!"

 

At some point Ian’s upper body dropped heavily on the floor, causing Mickey to hover on top of him, still holding his ass up and facing the boy’s nipples. Mickey licked his lips then attached his mouth to one of them, biting hard and eliciting a wild moan-scream from Ian.

 

“Fucking pain slut!” he snickered looking up on the redhead’s flushed face “You fucking love it, don’t ya?”

 

“Yes, yes. Fuck!” Ian whined breathlessly. “Mickey, I’m so close.”

 

Mickey looked down on Ian’s impressive, swollen cock bobbing up and down in front of him, so close to his face and looking so delicious. He decided to take a little advantage of this unusual position. He buckled his hips, pressing his cock to Ian’s prostate and leaned forward to take the tip of Ian’s dick into his mouth, lapping on it with his tongue, then sucking vigorously, relishing in its taste.

 

“Fuck!” it took literally a few seconds for Ian to shoot his hot load into Mickey’s mouth. It took him by surprise. Both of Mickey’s actions and his own immediate reaction to it. “Fuck, I’m sorry.” Ian gasped out as soon as he realized what he'd just done.

 

Mickey only smirked wildly around Ian’s dick, slipping out of the boy’s ass, sucking some more, swallowing down, then licking his lips. He looked at the shocked, fucked out boy with a cocky smile and started stroking himself fast to reach his own climax.

 

“Don’t be.” He growled lowly, leaning down and tangling their tongues together in a hot, dirty kiss, spilling into his own hand, with a loud moan. “Fuck!"

 

As soon as he came, limply falling on top of the redhead, Mickey realized another thing. He never took a condom off of his dick, he never put it on either. He looked down at Ian but the boy was already passing out with a blissed out smile on his face. So Mickey just closed his eyes, panting, coming down from his high. When he recovered a little, he lifted himself up and looked again at the calmly lying boy under him.

 

“Fuck, what are you doing to me?” Mickey sighed, shaking his head, smiling.

 

He carefully lifted Ian up and carried him to bed then lied down with him.

 

They both got tested about a week ago deciding to be exclusive, but they never talk about their results or each other's opinion on bare backing. Still, it had felt amazing, there was no point in saying it hadn’t.

 

“Fucking stupid.” Mickey hummed to himself, still smiling like an idiot he was apparently permanently turning to, wrapping his arms around the warm, pale body lying in front of him as he started slowly dozing off too.

 

____________________________________________________

 

Ian woke up more sore than usual. He'd already gotten used to the feeling of his sore ass in the mornings so much that he'd started missing  it the past few days, when he hadn’t met with Mickey that way. Although this time it was different and not only because it was early evening.

 

The entire soreness was way more spreaded out. His arms hurt, his back hurt too, his chest felt like it was being crunched… Crushed by two warm hands. One on his chest and one around his neck in some dead tight grip from behind.

 

“Mickey?” he whispered in awe when he realized the brunet is still behind him, sleeping and holding him tight, too tight, holy shit! “Mickey!” he whisper-shouted, trying to break away from Mickey’s embrace but it resulted only in it being even tighter “What the fuck?!”

 

“Shut up, we’re not done sleeping.” A sleepy grunt answered him from behind.

 

“Okay, can you at least let go of me a little…?”

 

“So you could freely freak out again? How about a fucking no?”

 

Ian sighed deeply, both irritated and amused.

 

“You know there are better ways of putting someone back to sleep than trying to strangle them?” he hissed still trying to free himself.

 

“Fuck, you’re right!” suddenly the arms were gone and Ian felt the body behind him moving up. “Let me just find my chloroform bottle.” He heard the careless, casual voice say and felt the body behind him getting up from the bed.

 

Yeah, that sounded way too serious for Ian to believe it was a joke. So he turned around to quickly grab Mickey’s wrist and pull him back onto the bed, causing the brunet to heavily land his whole body on the redhead, crushing him again.

 

“Get the fuck off!” Ian laughed, trying to push Mickey off of him but failed, since the brunet had already wrapped his arms around him, placing his head on Ian’s shoulder.

 

It was definitely more romantic and less painful when it happened in Ian’s dreams.

 

“So that’s it, huh? You just want to hug me to death, after all we’ve been through?” he sighed dramatically, giving up and smiling when he heard Mickey giggling lightly in the crook of his neck.

 

Fuck, what a beautiful sound that was.

 

Suddenly, it stopped and the air around them tensed a little.

 

“Ian, we didn’t use anything earlier.”Mickey stated simply, but it got Ian a bit nervous.

 

“Yeah, I know, I... I should have told you before we...” he stuttered. “I got my results yesterday. I’m clean.” He added quickly.

 

“So?” Mickey lifted his head up to look at the redhead. “You didn’t want to know about mine?” he asked watching him warily.

 

“Come on, Mickey. I figured out you only did it because you wanted me to do it. I get it, I’m the whore.” He said, avoiding Mickey’s glare.

 

“Aye! Where is this coming from?” Mickey grabbed Ian’s face with both of his hands, forcing the boy to look at him. “No one is calling you a whore.” He stated materially.“It’s the safety rules. It’s the wise and right thing to do.” He said, lightly pecking Ian on the lips. “Okay?”

 

“Yeah, okay.” the boy agreed, relieved a little.

 

With that Mickey lowered himself to lie back on top of the redhead.

 

“I’m clean too, by the way.” Mickey stated “It felt good, though.” He purred into the boy’s neck.

 

“You didn’t mind it?”

 

“Of fucking course I didn’t mind- why? Why would I mind it?” Mickey asked, snickering. “Ian, believe me, you’re a saint compared to me.” He added and they both laughed.

 

As soon as their laughs burned out, Ian felt a wave of guilt washing

through him.

 

“I’m sorry.” He whispered, placing one hand on the back of brunet’s head.

 

“S’okay.” Mickey grunted in response.

 

“About not telling you earlier and about… the past few days” Ian whispered, embarrassed.

 

“Don’t be, Ian. We both fucked up. Let’s just not do it again.”

 

That took Ian by surprise.

 

“We did?”

 

“Yeah, man. We’re in this together, right? So, whatever will go wrong, it’s not me or you, it’s our fault and we’re both to fix it.”

 

“Okay.” Ian said fully smiling.

 

Sam can kiss his ass right now. Why did he even listen to him in the first place?

 

He felt his chest tighten, although he couldn’t tell whether it was the happiness or Mickey’s weight on him.

 

“Mickey...” he started gently.

 

“Huh?” Mickey grunted in a sleepy voice, making Ian smile even wider.

 

“I’m really digging this sweet moment, but seriously, I can’t breathe properly with you on me like that.” the redhead hissed, trying again to push the brunet away, but he again just tightened his embrace on Ian’s waist. “Mickey!” Ian shouted desperately, making the older man giggle.

 

“Pussy.” Mickey laughed rolling over, still with his arms around Ian, making them switch positions, so now he was laying on his back with the redhead on top of him.

 

With their height difference and previous position, this action caused Ian’s chest to heavily lie on Mickey’s face and crushing his nose, making Ian laugh hysterically. But to be honest, Mickey didn’t seem to care.

 

“Better?” a muffled voice came out from under Ian, making him laugh even more.

 

When he calmed a little, he lifted himself on his elbows placed on both Mickey’s sides and slid down Mickey body a bit, rubbing his hardening dick on Mickey’s already hard one in the process, eliciting a soft moan from himself and a low grunt from Mickey.

 

“Yeah, that’s better.” Ian crooned sweetly in Mickey’s ear, repeating his action more purposely this time.

 

“Ah, fucker!” Mickey hissed, pushing his hips up, searching for more friction. “Came here to talk, remember?” he reminded.

 

“We did, but this is way more fun, right?” he asked mockingly, rubbing his now fully erected dick on Mickey’s over and over. He then suddenly stopped, making Mickey finally open his eyes and watch him, surprised. “But we can talk, if you want, Mickey.”

 

“Okay, smartass.” Mickey laughed, then grabbed Ian’s ass and pulled him closer so their cocks touched again “Fuck you.” he groaned, closing his eyes and pushing his hips up again.

 

“I hope so.” Ian laughed with flirtation, then gasped when Mickey grabbed his face again with both hands and smashed their lips together in a deep, passionate kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know... It's only a little smut 'n fluff to bribe you all to wait just a little bit longer for an explanation time :3
> 
> Still, I hope you liked it! ^^


	10. Where Do We Go From Here - continuation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my Dears! <3
> 
> Uhhh, okay I finally finished this chapter! 
> 
> It’s long as fuck but I hope you’ll like it. 
> 
> I’m not the best at explaining shit but I hope I did decent :D
> 
> Oh and I forgot to admit earlier. I cheated on our boys a little with Malec for a while lately.
> 
> I always thought I’m a ‘one ship at the time’ kind of girl but my friend from work wouldn’t shut up about them and I was gone as soon as I saw Mike Chang making out with Finn Hudson tattooed [like everyother noob, of course I thought it’s tattoos :P] lookalike, I mean, how could I not, you now? xD
> 
> And that’s where I took the chapters title from ^^
> 
> Okay, so here we go!
> 
> Oh, one more thing. If you thought I was gonna leave you hanging on that second smut last chapter...
> 
> Well, you thought wrong! :3
> 
> Also, Awkward once said „I want Ian to sit on Mickey's face.“ and I’m all for requests like this ^^
> 
> Ah, one last thing. I want to thank you all again for reading and all the feedback you’re leaving, it really gets me going ^^
> 
> Oh and it’s been definitely too long since I thanked my lovely beta here.
> 
> Thank you, Shazzyboo! For everything. Love you =*
> 
> Okay, now I’m done :D
> 
> Enjoy! <3

 

Things got heated very quickly again as they were both naked and hard already. They were just groping, rubbing and kissing when Mickey felt an urgent need of something he had never done with Ian before.

“Get off me.” he gasped, breaking the kiss, making Ian immediately jump off of him and kneel by his side, watching him warily.

“What’s wrong?” he asked, unsure of what to do.

“Sit on my face, man. I need your ass on my face, right now.” He gasped out, looking at Ian with hazed eyes.

Ian couldn’t really move for a moment, he was clearly hypnotized by the view in front of him. Mickey spread all over the bed, panting loudly, his chest heaving, eyes half closed, mouth open. He looked so gone. Is it possible he’s into Ian as much Ian is into him?

“Come on.” Mickey panted out pulling Ian out of his thoughts.

“Right… okay.” Ian smiled lightly, climbing on top of Mickey, sticking his ass above Mickey’s face and facing Mickey’s hard, reddened cock and licking his lips.

Mickey was gone, his mind was gone, so was the memory of any rules they ever had as he saw those plump ass cheeks right in front of him. So he just reached out his hands to grab that perfect ass, part those round cheeks and stick his tongue between them.

“Oh fuck!” Ian screamed in both shock and pleasure, pressing his face to Mickey’s groin.

That immediate reaction only spurred Mickey on even more. He licked the sensitive flesh, then closed his mouth around Ian’s puckered hole and sucking vigorously.

“Oh, fuck, Mickey!” another wild scream came out Ian’s parted lips.

Ian could feel his head spinning. It wasn’t just his first rim job with Mickey, it was his first in general and he never even dreamed about it feeling that good. Strong hot waves kept washing through him and all he was able to do was moan, curse and dig his nails into Mickey’s sides.

Mickey was fully satisfied with his work. He alternated between hard quick licks and long slower ones, roughly kneading with his both hands and occasionally biting Ian’s butt cheeks, fully relishing in the taste and boy’s various whole body responses.

“Fuck, Mickey! It feels so fucking good. Oh my God, yeah! Fuck! Please, keep doing that.” Ian kept babbling in ecstasy.

Soon, the redhead was a trembling, moaning mess. Mickey’s tongue was driving him crazy. At some point he finally managed to rise his head up a bit, press his ass even more to Mickey’s face and wrap his own mouth around the brunet’s hard cock.

“Fuck, yeah, that’s right.” Mickey growled from under the redhead, sending vibrations all over his already wrecked body.

Ian moaned again. This was so intense, he probably loses his mind for a second, or two. When he gets it back, he realizes he is grinding on Mickey’s face like a bitch in heat, relentlessly sucking his thick leaking cock at a racing pace as best he can.

It was crazy. It felt crazy. They had to look like they'd gone crazy, but it didn’t really matter.

"Your cock, now.“ Mickey ordered, suddenly lifting Ian’s ass up from his face and pulling his mouth away.

That made Ian sad just a little bit but he did as he was told, moving a little and rubbing his dick on Mickey’s face in the process. That also felt pretty good to be honest, even more when he felt Mickey’s wet tongue making a fat long backward lick from the base to the tip of his rock hard cock. Then he heard another command.

"Come on now. Slide in. I want to feel that monster in my throat.“

"Fuck, Mickey! Are you planning to kill me today?“ Ian gasped out, making Mickey giggle for a second, before he was stopped by Ian’s heavily leaking cock sliding in between his parted lips.

Ian’s eyes almost popped out from his head as he felt Mickey swallowing all his length in one go. Then he felt a light tap on his upper thigh, signalizing he should start moving. So he did that. He backed out slowly, almost completely from Mickey’s mouth, just to slowly slide back in a millisecond later, at the same still, slow pace.

The sensation was so strong, Ian’s eyes shut automatically and he had to take his mouth away from Mickey’s dick so he could breathe properly, speeding up a little.

Mickey lied unmoved, only moaning from time to time, sending another sets of vibrations through Ian’s body again and again, driving him purely insane.

At some point Ian felt his balls tighten and his eyes open in worry. He took his dick out completely from Mickey’s hot mouth, placing the top of his head on Mickey’s abdomen, and looking at him upside-down.

“I don’t want to finish yet. Not like this.” He panted out, answering the question in Mickey’s eyes.

“You still want my cock up your ass?” Mickey teased. “Then come and get it.” He added smirking, when he saw Ian nod eagerly.

The redhead didn’t need to be told twice, as he lifted his body up just to turn around and sit his ass on Mickey’s waiting cock, causing the dark haired man to bottom out right away. Not wanting to waste any time, he grabbed both of Mickey’s shoulders, digging his fingers deep into the flesh and started bouncing up and down, fucking himself on Mickey’s dick as fast and as hard he could manage.

Mickey grabbed the boy’s ass in both hands to help him balance. He was breathing hard through clenched teeth, hissing and growling. He was fighting to keep his eyes open and watching the boy in front of him with heavy lidded, hazy eyes.

They were both very close, panting loudly, cursing, moaning and scratching each other’s skin.

“Oh fuck! I’m gonna come, I’m gonna come!” Ian screamed and seconds later the white ribbons  started shooting out from his dick, landing on Mickey’s chest and neck. At the same time, Mickey shoots his load inside of Ian’s ass, roughly squeezing his soft butt cheeks and cursing under his breath.

“Jesus, Mickey!"

When they both finished, Ian limply fell on Mickey, gasping for air. Mickey wrapped his arms around him, kissing his neck sweetly then smashing their lips together in a hot, messy kiss.

As soon as Ian gets his senses back, after he slides off of Mickey to lie beside him, his thoughts starts wandering around one question. Why? Where was this change of things coming from?

They were both lying on their backs, panting, trying to cool down, when Mickey was the first one to make a move.

“You want a beer?” he asked, getting up from the bed “Fuck, I need a beer. And a smoke, like fucking tons of them.” he said giggling, as he rushed to the hall in order to fish his pack of cigarettes from the pocket of his coat, lying on the floor in the pile of his and Ian’s yesterday clothes.

“I don’t really drink anymore.” Ian got up too and followed Mickey to the hall, where the dark haired man finished picking up their clothes from the floor and now was watching him with a hiked eyebrow.

“Water then? Orange juice?” Mickey asked, watching him patiently and when he saw Ian nodding on the second proposition, he nodded too and went to the bathroom to put their dirty clothes into the washer. “Sorry, man but you’re going commando, no way you’re gonna put this on like this.” He said throwing the clothes to the washer and coming back to join Ian who was already in the kitchen.

“I’m down, if you’re gonna stay like this too.” Ian said back with low seductive tone of voice, prompting Mickey to stop in his tracks, standing right in front of the boy and looking at him with raised eyebrows, gnawing on his bottom lip.

“You know I would tie you up to a fucking kitchen table to make you talk to me, if I had to, right?” Mickey asked with a cocky smile, making Ian laugh.

He went to the fridge to get the beer for himself and the juice for his guest then got back with the drinks in his hands and handed Ian his glass.

“Yeah, actually now I want to talk too.” Ian began, taking a big sip of his juice. God, he was thirsty.

“Oh yeah?” the brunette asked surprised, as he lit his cigarette and took a drag, curious what it was that suddenly made Ian so eager.

“Yeah! What the hell was that, Mickey?” the redheaded boy asked, maybe a bit too loud with a blank face expression, pointing his thumb over his shoulder in the direction of Mickey’s bedroom.

“You mean handing you a bit of the control for a moment?” Mickey was clearly amused now. “What, you didn’t like it?” his brows shoot up again as he hands the half burned cigarette to Ian.

“I fucking loved it. But what was that?” the boy asked more nervously. “Some weird, cruel way of punishing me for not being a good boy for the past few days? If that's the case i hated it!” he took a long drag of the smoke and waited for Mickey to say something.

“Fuck, Ian, no. Why would you think that?” Mickey was confused by that statement.

Ian just stood there, smoking in silence for a while, then he spoke up.

“Even if we already fucked twice, I still got this feeling you don’t want me as your slave anymore.” Ian said more calmly though insecure, playing with the cigarette in his fingers.

That pissed Mickey off. It was all just going back to the starting point again. He couldn’t let that happen.

“See? That’s fucking why you should let me talk before you start tempting me!” he says, nervously sliding his hand through his hair.

“Well, do you? Still... want me?” Ian asks, taking the last drag then putting the cigarette out in the ashtray, still watching Mickey warily.

“Ian.” Mickey came closer to the confused boy, taking his glass from him and placing both their drinks on the table beside them.

He took Ian’s face into his hands, making him look straight into his eyes. “Of course I want you. If I didn’t, what would be the point of bringing you here and opening up like that?” he said calmly, rubbing Ian’s cheeks lightly with his thumbs.

“Opening up?” Ian asked, dumbfounded.

“Oh, fuck you.” Mickey snickered nervously, clearly ashamed of what he just said, taking his hands off of boy’s face and facing away from him.

“No, tell me.” The redhead insisted.

“I haven’t had vanilla in ages, okay?” Mickey turned back to face Ian again. “It felt… nice.” He added in a low, shy tone.

“Oh...” shock opened Ian’s eyes wide. “It indeed did, but… you're still  
gonna beat my ass up sometimes, right?” he asked, full of hope.

“Jesus, fuck.” Mickey rolled his eyes with an amused smile on his face.

This boy, he would never stop amazing him.

"Well?” Ian took a step closer in Mickey’s direction, standing very close.

"Yeah I will, calm down, you slut.” Mickey tried to step away but then Ian’s long arms encircled around his waist, pulling their naked bodies together.

“I really like being your slut.” That low tempting voice was back and Mickey knew, if he gives in again, there will be no talk. Again. It gets even clearer when he feels their hardening dicks rubbing together.

“Okay, you need to shut the fuck up and back the fuck off, before I have to fuck your brains out again.” Mickey laughed but didn’t move yet, wanting to stay like this just for a little bit longer.

“You know I wouldn’t stop you.” Too bad Ian took it as an invitation as his large hands start traveling all around Mickey’s back, scratching the skin and squeezing the muscles.

“Yeah, I know. Shut the fuck up and go shower, I’ll make us dinner.” Mickey decided to use Ian’s temporary distraction to free himself from the boy’s embrace. Taking a few steps back from Ian, it took all of Mickey’s will power to get himself out of this hot situation before it was too late. But thankfully it worked as Ian gave up, turning around while gorgeously laughing and going to the bathroom.

“You’re sure, you don’t want to just eat me out again instead?” he stopped halfway, only to make sure.

“FUCK OFF!” Mickey screamed, annoyed from the kitchen as Ian still laughing, went to the bathroom and got into the shower.

It was a totally new situation, like they hadn’t fucked for over a month now. Mickey was different, softer but in a good way. Ian was truly loving it, because maybe, just maybe he got incredibly lucky this time and this man was actually falling for him. That would be the greatest thing that ever happened to him, really.

All his life he's never gotten lucky with men. From the very beginning, all the boys he ever met were only using him because of the fact that he was hung. It was all that everyone ever asked from him. Like he was just a big dick and nothing more.

Well, for a really long time he was convinced it’s all he will ever have to offer. All the guys were always so eager to get him to fuck them, he often didn’t even get to talk to them much before things went down. And at least half of them weren't able to take his dick properly, so it wasn’t really even that much fun as it may seem to be.

When he got older, he stopped putting sex first, but it didn’t change much. His “relationships” maybe lasted longer than a couple of days then but it was only because of him delaying the process by not giving in to the fucking right away.

After he got diagnosed and everyone turned their backs on him, he just decided he won’t give a fuck anymore.

So he just went through the motions, lavishly giving the only thing he had, that was worth any attention. He started fucking old rich guys shortly before he turned 18, lying to most of them, he already was.

At first it was for free, but as soon as one of them offered him something in exchange, he quickly made it his thing. Usually it was presents. Clothes, jewelry, electronic gadgets. He took everything, whether he liked it or not. Couple of times he was even outwardly offered money, but he was already too deep in the rabbit hole to even bring himself to care what that made him. That was when he lost all of the self-respect he ever had in him or any of the good feelings about himself. Sex was no longer a thing he even liked. It was a necessary evil, the thing that got him through life. He stopped liking it since he wasn’t even attracted to any of the guys he was fucking. It was all meaningless and only deepened the emptiness he already been feeling for so long.

When he met Sam, he was on the verge of collapsing and Sam was the first person who never wanted anything from Ian. They'd known each other for a relatively short time, but he knew Sam cared about him in ways even his own family never did. So he decided to stick around. Not like he really had any other option.

Then he saw the light.

A fine, tiny little hope that maybe -probably not- maybe, he had a chance of feeling something again.

If you asked Sam, when he took Ian home the first time ever, he was like a frightened wild animal. Ian kept asking him what he wanted from him and would only laugh sarcastically every time he heard the answer “nothing”. Sam wasn’t sure, but he suspected, Ian didn’t even squint for the first week living with him and he really went through hell trying to convince Ian he really had nothing to worry about. But he finally did it and for that Ian would be forever grateful, no matter what.

At the time he first met Mickey he was already in much better shape. He was able to decide whether he wanted to do something or not. He got picky and stopped allowing any guy to run him. He showed up, tempting all the old guys, then choosing the one he liked. Not physically however. That section was still dead to him, but at least the guys he picked were classy. Well, as much classy as and old married men creeping on young gay boys at night can be. It wasn’t anywhere near good, but at least it made Ian hate himself just a little bit less.

Then that pathetic morning happened. He was impressed with himself, he was so eager to do anything with Mickey and even more when Mickey wasn’t interested at first. That’s why he went on to chase him. It was a step further than what he experienced with Sam, couple months earlier. Plus, Mickey was really hot, protective and just so together. He was also openly gay. And without wife or kids.

Meeting Mickey truly turned Ian’s life upside-down. It was something new. He didn’t really care about what Sam told him, that the whole BDSM thing is for freaks only. It didn’t scare him even for a moment. Mickey didn’t scare him. He fascinated him.

Not that he didn’t suspect that from the start, but as soon as he started researching Mickey’s scene, he realized the man is a dedicated top. That only encouraged him even more. He'd bottomed a few times before, he didn’t felt so passionate about it but it wasn’t that bad. He had to try it.

So he did it, and it was the experience he didn’t even know he needed. Still, it wasn’t even a little bit scary. In fact he felt safe and free. Whatever Mickey did to him, it made him feel better then ever. He felt so many things with Mickey, it overwhelmed him pretty quickly. That’s when things happened leading to where he was now. Naked and fucked out in Mickey’s shower, wondering whether they were falling apart or getting closer.

Finally, Ian got out of the shower and saw the clothes Mickey apparently left for him on the bed. It was just some black pants, maroon long-sleeved shirt and fresh underwear, all suspiciously perfectly fitting. It was all brand new. Ian thought for a moment about it. He didn’t want to be a kept boy again. Not with Mickey. On the other hand he knew there was no point arguing about it. Mickey clearly liked caring about him and Ian’s own clothes were probably partially ripped and thrown into the washing machine by Mickey earlier and these new clothes looked really comfortable. So he put them on and decided to not make a big deal out of it.

It was pretty late already and Mickey was still busy in the kitchen, so Ian took a risk and sneaked out to the hall to get his backpack. He'd left it there so he could get his meds without Mickey noticing. When he did that, he went to the kitchen, Mickey was still standing by the stove cooking.

“Smells good. What is it?” Ian asked, standing behind the brunet and wrapping his hands around the older man’s still naked, sex-soaked body and pulling him close. He kissed his neck lightly and breathed in his scent.

"It’s just pasta.” Mickey answered, turning around in Ian’s arms, smiling. “You look good.”

“Thank you.” the redhead couldn’t help his wide grin. “You need help with that?”

“Yeah, mix it for a while and it’s ready.” he handed him the spatula, pecking him in the lips and went to the bathroom. “Get the plates, they’re in the right cabin. I’ll be back in the minute!“ Mickey shouted from the bathroom.

Ian did as told. He got the dish in plates and put it on the table together with forks and a new round of their drinks and waited by the table. When freshly showered and fully dressed all in black, Mickey appeared in the kitchen. They sat down together on opposite sides of the table. They ate in silence for a while and the air between them tensed a bit.

"This is really good, Mickey. I didn’t know you can cook like this.“ Ian decided to break the silence with a compliment but it did very little to soften the atmosphere.

"Yeah, there’s a lot more you don’t know.“ Mickey said, clearly uncomfortable too.

Then there was more silence. It was getting unbearable.

"Ian.“ Mickey said, putting his fork down."You have to be straightforward with me, now.“ he added, watching Ian warily. "What was the problem? What caused all of this?“

"Ummm...“ Ian’s face blushed immediately. He hung his head low and started pointlessly poking his dish, full of shame.

"Ian, please.“ Mickey stated encouragingly. "Whatever it is. Just tell me.“

This was bad, really bad. Ian felt embarrassed and really didn’t want to explain it, but he knew he had to.

“I was feeling weird." he muttered barely audible.

“How?" Mickey pushed, he wanted to hear more.

“Can’t really explain.” Ian knew he had to, but he had no clue how.

“I can try.” Mickey offered, swallowing down his food.

“Huh?” Ian was clearly confused.

"You felt overwhelmed? Torn? Confused but eager to serve? You felt like you’ve wanted something and didn’t at the same time?” Mickey started firing out his questions and hitting the bull’s eye with every one of them.

“Yes? To all of that.” Ian felt relieved that apparently for Mickey it was a bit less foreign than it was for him.

“You got caught by the newbie fever.” the older man explained calmly. “You’ve read the terms, right? Sub drop? Sub frenzy? Sub space?” he asked making Ian confused again.

“Yes, I guess... I... I can’t really remember now...” Ian tried really hard to remember what those things meant but to be honest, he forgot he even read them.

“Okay.” Mickey sighed, rubbing his forehead with his fingers in determination. “So sub frenzy is the fire you’re feeling inside your ass all the fucking time these days.” he explained, grinning.

“You’re not gonna make me understand shit by making fun of me.” Ian frowned, unamused.

“I wasn’t joking, It was only a loose metaphor.” Mickey defended innocently, winking and making Ian roll his eyes “Okay, Mr. Sensitive. So the sub frenzy is the thing when you’re trying the slave thing for the first time and discover you really like it, like too much. You’re eager to do anything you are told without asking any questions. Can you relate?”

“Yeah... is that a bad thing?” Ian asked, shocked.

“Well... yes and no. You’re safe in my hands but there are plenty of unfair Doms happy to use it against you.” Mickey suddenly went very serious. “Plus it sometimes leads you into making bad decisions. Do you regret anything?”

“From the things we did in the club? No. I only regret the whole of last week.” Ian was almost whispering now, he still felt guilty.

“And that’s because you were experiencing the sub drop and fucking telling me everything is perfectly fine!” Mickey’s voice rose a bit, he was getting angry.

“What was I supposed to say?” the redhead asked with resignation.

“Just honestly answering me when I asked how you felt and what you needed after every single scene we ever did!” the man was making visible effort to stay as calm as he could.

“I hated those questions.” Ian’s voice was fine and quiet, his hands a bit shaky and eyes full of guilt.

“So you should have said that. I would found another way to find out. I just figured asking was the simplest way since we didn’t really know shit about each other.” Mickey’s face softened, making Ian relax just a little bit.

“What exactly is this sub drop anyway?” he still didn’t understand.

“It’s like a short-term, after-scene mini depression. It happens sometimes, when the scene was really intense. But it’s very easy to manage if I know it’s happening. Unfixed, it cumulates and the things that happened a week ago happen.” Mickey kept explaining as simply as he could.

“And the other term?” Ian asked, shocked that Mickey had full terms for everything he couldn’t even name. And he was right, Ian should have talked to him from the start.

“The 'sub space'? It’s the place, your mind goes to when you're into it so much, it makes you think irrationally and out of your usual self.” Mickey said, pushing his plate away and taking a sip of his beer. “Ian, the mixture of this three is really dangerous. Way worse things could’ve happened to you." he was so serious, it was making Ian nervous.

Ian's head was buzzing. It was a lot of information to take in in one go. It was different from reading a couple of lines on the Internet, and hearing it now and realizing how bad he fucked up.

“I’m sorry.” was all he could came up with.

“Don’t be. Just be honest with me from now, okay?” Mickey offered, smiling soothingly.

“Okay.” Ian sat more comfortable in his chair, pushing away his plate too. “There was one more thing, added to it actually.” he remembered.

“What thing?”

“Sam.“

"Who’s Sam?“

"You’ve met him.“

"You know?“

"Yeah, I might have told him to get rid of you that day.“ the shame was back, as his eyes started wandering around the table, avoiding Mickey.

"Why?“ now the older man was dumbfounded "And who is he to you anyway?"

"Just a friend, who lets me crush at his place.“ Ian offered as an explanation. "He doesn’t really like you much.“

"So...?“

"He messed with my head.“

"Ian. I don’t understand.“

"It’s... It’s complicated... I... I felt really happy with what we had, me and you, from the very beginning. And he was worried about me, I guess. He kept on ranting about how you are no good for me, and he tried over and over to make me not get involved with you. I tried so hard to not listen to him, but he wouldn’t give me a break. Then he told me you were with Allan and..." he stopped when he noticed Mickey’s shaky hands and eyes big, wide with surprise.

"Who?!“ the dark haired man asked in disbelief.

"Allan? The dancer from...“ Ian tried to explain

"Yeah, I know who he is!“ Suddenly Mickey jumped off his chair, like something just bit him in the ass and started pacing in a circle all over his kitchen. "Who the fuck does he think he is?!“ he shouted, pure anger buzzing in his veins. "How do you know each other? Obviously from that damn Fairy Tale shit hole!" he was shouting now, not even trying to hold back.

"Hey!“ Ian got up too, coming closer to the furious man. "What’s going on?“ he asked, worried.

"What did he said to you, huh?“ Mickey asked, furiously searching Ian’s face with his shaky eyes.

"Ummm, nothing really. I... I just exaggerated it in my head, it’s okay now.“ that was a poor attempt to calm Mickey down, which didn’t do much.

"Ian. What did he said to you?“

"That you were together and you played him 'cause you’re not capable of fully being with someone and you never will be. So it’s better for me to let you go as soon as possible...“ Ian gave in.

"That fucking bitch!” Mickey was now shaking with anger. He ran to his room to get his phone and start searching through it. "I’m gonna fucking kill him this time.“

"Hey, Mickey.“ Ian came close to him again, wrapping his hands around him. "Calm down, you’re not killing anyone.“ he could feel the pounding heart in Mickey’s chest, he could hear his speeding up breath, so he hugged the man, pulling him in as close as he could. "Calm down.“ he repeated, happy Mickey wasn’t trying to fight him.

“Is he your friend? Ian I can’t do this if he’s your friend.” Sudden fear ripped Mickey out from a warm embrace and he looked at Ian waiting for the answer.

“Why would I be friends with that fucker? No.” Ian ensured right away, uncontrollably wincing at the idea. “We pretty much hate each other, that’s why it got me so...“ Jealous? ”mad about it." Ian tried to  
cover but not without Mickey noticing. “Allan hates me for sure, since I always took his best clients from him.” he snorted and giggled at the memory.

Mickey’s eyebrows shoot up all the way to his hairline at what he just heard, accompanied by nervously chewing on his top lip. He sent the redhead his best ‘seriously?!’ look, making him immediately straighten his lips into a thin line and avoid Mickey’s glare.

“I’ll shut up now." Ian murmured under his breath, looking around the apartment.

“Yeah, that’s a great idea.” Mickey said, still watching the boy with warning.

Soon he managed to calm down a little as he watched the still confused boy before him.

“Can we sit down and finish the dinner?” he asked, already walking towards the table.

Ian followed quickly after. They both sat on their previous seats and started digging into their meals again.

“It’s cold." Ian noticed hesitantly, dabbing on the pasta with his fork.

“It’s even better like this.” Mickey ensured, already nearly finishing his plate. “Just try it, if you don’t like it, I’ll heat it up for you.” he offered, seeing Ian’s not very convinced face.

“Okay...” the redhead agreed taking a careful bite. “Oh shit, you’re right! It’s surprisingly delicious.” he said, beaming, making Mickey do the same.

They both finished eating and cleaned up, then got back to the table with their drinks to finish the talk.

“So you wanna tell me about your connection with Allan?” Ian was the first one to speak.

“Not really.” the brunet answered automatically, sipping on his beer and reaching for his smokes.

“Mickey...” Ian said pleadingly.

“You already know about it.” Mickey tried one more time, lighting his cigarette and avoiding the eye contact.

“Yeah I know what my concerned friend heard from that bitter bitch.” Ian said simply. “I want to know the truth.”

That made Mickey genuinely smile. Apparently his newly found cure was doing miracles.

“Okay, so I was once involved with him.” he started, unsure of how to describe it.

“Like you are now with me?” it was unnecessary to ask, but Ian’s jealousy was playing games on him again.

“Yes, like with you, but no not like now.” Mickey said, angrily exhaling the smoke, irritated by being stopped.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” the redhead was confused.

“I never went vanilla with him. We barely even spoke most of the time.” the embarrassment flushed Mickey’s face as he took another deep drag, finally looking Ian straight in the eye.

“Oh...” Ian gasped lightly, realizing things between them were clearly about to change from now. “Okay.”

“Okay, can I fucking go on now without you interrupting me, holy fuck!” he spat out, losing his patience.

“Yeah, sorry.” the boy muttered abashed.

“Thanks.” Mickey said, a bit calmer, taking the last drag and handing the smoke to Ian. “So we were involved for a while. I had a weak moment or two with him in the later state. I may have said a bit too much about myself and bitch couldn’t keep the secret.”

Ian itched to get to know what he told Allan, but he knew better not to ask.

“I’m not telling you. Not yet.” Mickey said, noticing it right away. "He took the signals wrong, started being all clingy and shit and I wasn’t feeling it, so we split. Then the bitch got bitter and started babbling my shit to everyone he had the chance to talk to.” He explained, already fishing out the fresh smoke from the pack as Ian just finished his.

“So how you gonna stop him?” Ian asked concerned.

“I thought I already did.”

“How?”

“My brothers.” Mickey said simply. “Gonna at least talk to them again about him. We had a deal, he shouldn’t even have said we knew each other.”

Ian looked at the nervous and tired Mickey and it made his heart flop.  Clearly they'd both had enough for the day.

“We better get back to bed.” Ian suggested, standing up and coming closer to the still slightly shaking brunet.

“Sorry, man. I’m not in the mood.” Mickey snorted, trying to laugh, but it was quite unreliable.

“Yeah I can see that. How about we just lie down and sleep?” Ian offered consolingly, reaching his hand out for Mickey to take it.

“That I can do.” the older man replied, smiling more sincerely this time and putting down his smoke. “Put that away, I can go by myself.” he smacked Ian’s hand away, making him laugh.

Mickey got up and they both went to his bedroom. They stripped down, leaving only boxers on and lied on the bed. Ian was surprised as Mickey turned his back on him, but then he took the hint and gladly wrapped his arms around the older man’s warm body.

“I have to go back to the apartment tomorrow. I’m sure Sam is worried.” Ian stated silently.

“You gotta get yourself a cell-phone, man.” Mickey grunted in a sleepy voice.

“Yeah, I plan to.” the boy ensured, closing his eyes, ready to fall asleep.

It was nothing but comfortable silence and sounds of their breathing for a while, then it got interrupted.

“You know, you can just live here...” that statement opened Ian's eyes back really quickly.

Even more, when Mickey turned around in his arms to look at him with a cheeky smile.

“Huh?” was all Ian managed to choke out.

“Don’t look at me like that, I’m not asking you to move in with me.” Mickey snickered mockingly. “I own the whole floor. I got one studio empty.” he explained quickly. “I’ll just take the rent off of your payment every month, if you want it. It’s renewed and furnished. I can show you tomorrow.”

"Yeah?“

"Yeah.“

"Okay.“

"Yeah?“

"Yeah, I would love that.“ Ian said, smiling and with that Mickey turned back, pushing his back close to the boy’s chest.

‘It is the day for firsts apparently.’ Ian thought as he was slowly dozing off, holding Mickey in his arms. It did nothing else but made him happy as all hell. He couldn’t wait to see how things are gonna turn out from now.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo... how was that? :>


	11. Care For You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ekhm...
> 
>  
> 
> >looks around<
> 
> >drops chapter<
> 
> >runs away<
> 
>  
> 
> >screams on her way out<
> 
> Enjoy! <3

 

The next day Mickey woke up with a lightly snoring redhead wrapped all over him. Well, that was definitely something he wasn’t used to anymore. With Ian or anybody else. Though it felt nice and warm, he needed his morning smoke really bad. So he somehow managed to get out of the full body embrace and went to the kitchen to find his pack and make some coffee. They needed to show up at work eventually or Mandy would start freaking out, banging on his door and asking if the ginger kid is still alive. To be honest he was truly surprised she hadn’t done it yet.  
  
  
Thank God, they didn’t have any neighbors on this floor.  
  
  
He grabs his smokes from the kitchen table and takes one out then puts it between his lips and lights it. He takes the first drag and his eyes immediately close shut. Fuck he needed it. He goes to set the coffee machine then he settles on the barstool by the kitchen bar, leaning on it with his elbows and just keeps smoking.  
  
  
“Good morning.” Mickey heard behind him along with the feeling of two long arms wrapping around his waist and the warm bare chest pressing into his back.  
  
  
“See you’re adapting to new circumstances very quickly.” Mickey chuckled lightly, exhaling the smoke through his nose. He did not turn around, knowing exactly who it was.  
  
  
“Oh.” clearly Ian didn’t get the joke, as his grip automatically loosened at Mickey’s words. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to...”  
  
  
“Aye, come back here!” Mickey quickly spanned on his chair to turn around, with his cigarette dangling from his lips and both hands free to grab the rejected-looking boy’s arms and wrap them back around his waist. He pulls him close between his legs. “I never said you shouldn’t, did I?” He took a drag, exhaling the smoke up above their heads and smiled wide, making the boy smile back and lean down a little to plant a soft kiss on his lips. “Morning.” He says still grinning, handing Ian his half burned cigarette and watching as it settles between the boy’s soft pink lips and licking his own. “I made coffee.” he nods towards the coffee machine and Ian goes to get it, bringing back two cups of coffee. He hands Mickey one and takes a sip from the other. “So you were serious? About that apartment?” He asks hesitantly.  
  
  
“Were you?” the redhead asked, exhaling the smoke through his nose and searching his face for any signs of doubts.  
  
  
“Of course.” Mickey answered, smiling sincerely. “Fuck! Right.” he remembered he was supposed to give Ian something else, so he jumped off the barstool and rushed to his coat. He took a slightly used looking smartphone and handed it to a confused Ian then hopping back on his previous seat in front of the redhead.  
  
  
“What is- I don’t want it!” Ian protested trying to give it back but Mickey refused.  
  
  
“Take it, you need a damn phone.” he stated simply.  
  
  
“I don’t need anymore gifts from you.” Ian pleaded, slightly pouting.  
  
  
“I didn’t buy it.” Mickey shrugged, making Ian’s eyes widen.  
  
  
“Is it stolen? Whose is it?” he asked aghast, earning an amused laugh from Mickey.  
  
  
“How much do you remember from the night we met?” Mickey asked, hiking an eyebrow at Ian’s blank face expression. “Never mind. That grandpa who was with you that night, I took it from him and said I’d call his wife if he doesn’t fuck off.” he offered as an explanation. “He fucked off so fast, he forgot I still had it in my hands. So I kept it. It’s cleaned out and stuff. You need it, take it.” that made Ian half smile, but it quickly died out.  
  
  
“Okay.” The boy responded quietly, putting the phone on the kitchen counter, giving in. His gaze fell down from Mickey’s eyes to some spot on the floor, then back.  
  
  
They exchanged a few more awkward glances and Mickey gave up.  
  
  
“What?” he asked impatiently.  
  
  
“What do you mean?” the redhead asked, not lifting his gaze up to look at Mickey this time.  
  
  
“No, none of that bullshit man, you promised.” Mickey took the finished cigarette from between the boy’s fingers and put it out, then he grabbed Ian’s face in his own hands, making the redhead look at him “What’s up?”  
  
  
“Why?” Ian asks shyly.  
  
  
“Why what?” Mickey enquired, astonished.  
  
  
“Why are you doing this?” Ian asks again and this time it’s more confident, demanding and he glares right at Mickey, expecting an honest answer.  
  
  
“Why am I willing to rent you a studio?” Mickey snickered, composing himself after he realized judging by Ian’s cold glare, it was a serious question. “Because you don’t have a place to live and I have one empty, so why the fuck not?” he couldn’t believe he actually has to explain it.  
  
  
Ian only rolled his eyes and chuckled bitterly, shaking his head. He quickly turned around ready to leave, but was stopped by Mickey’s hand on his wrist forcing him to turn back and face him.  
  
  
“The fuck? I... am I missing something here? Whatever it is you want to know, just fucking ask me.” Mickey was so over this games, he wished Ian would just trust him enough to talk to him honestly.  
  
  
Ian took his hand away, but remain still. He sighed deeply, looking away.  
  
  
“I wanna know what this is. A pity play? A gesture of a good heart?”  
  
  
“My heart ain’t that good.” Mickey chuckled, but again stopped right after when he saw a pouting ginger in front of him, who was ready to leave again. “Wait, look. I like you, okay? Is that what you want to know? I care about you.” he stopped him, grabbing his arm and pulling his body next to his own. “I wanna care for you. We are what we are, I don’t need a name for it or some shit. I just need you to know you’re important to me.” He said lowly, looking deep into Ian’s green eyes. “Okay?”  
  
  
For a second Ian’s face looked like he was about to argue or maybe just say something else, but he clearly decided not to as he simply nodded, then smiled.  
  
  
“Okay.” he agreed, smiling wider as he saw Mickey stretching up a bit to plant a wet kiss on his lips.  
  
  
It quickly turned into a hot make out as Ian wrapped his arms around Mickey’s bare shoulders and started grinding against him, rubbing their dicks together in the process.  
  
  
He felt Mickey smiling into the kiss then pulling away.  
  
  
“Sneaky fuck.” He growled, voice full of want. “We have to go to club today.” He gasped out, stilling Ian’s hips with his hands and pressing their foreheads together.  
  
  
“We still have some time for a quick shower, don’t we?” Ian asked with flirtation, moving his hand slowly down Mickey’s chest and stomach until it reached Mickey’s very obvious hard on, covered only by a thin layer of fitting boxers. He squeezed -not so- gently, making Mickey gasp then start moving his hand up and down slowly, locking their lips together.  
  
  
“Fucking tease.” Mickey growled into his mouth and deepened the kiss.  
  
  
Mickey was impressed. He couldn’t really explain why, but something about confident and leading Ian was making his knees weak. He hasn’t felt that in a long time but he could still remember how much he loved to feel that.  
  
  
Soon enough they were both under the shower, their boxers long gone, left lying somewhere on the floor between the kitchen and the bathroom. Ian’s face was tightly pressed to the shower’s tiled wall, Mickey was right behind him, pounding his ass earnestly, as hard and fast as he could while biting on boy’s neck, growling and panting. His arms were wrapped around Ian’s chest, keeping them stable as one of Ian’s hand was in Mickey’s hair keeping him close throughout and with the other he kept jerking his leaking cock.  
  
  
“Fuck, Mickey! You feel so good.” Ian moaned meeting the brunet thrust for thrust.  
  
  
Mickey removed his mouth from the boy’s neck and licked the angry red mark he left there as he sped up even more.  
  
  
“Yeah? You like that, my little slut?” he whispered into his ear, biting on his earlobe.  
  
  
“Yes yes, I love it, I’m your slut. Fuck me.” Ian kept babbling, tightening his grip on Mickey’s hair and tugging on it uncontrollably. “I’m gonna come.”  
  
  
“Yes you are.” Mickey growled with satisfaction, feeling himself on the edge. He slid one of his hands down to place it on the tip of Ian’s cock, swiping his thumb across the slit. “Come for me, Boy."  
  
  
Ian felt his eyes roll to the back of his head as he came hard on the shower wall.  
  
  
Mickey came right after, shooting his load into boy’s ass.  
  
  
“Fuck.” he sighed, resting his forehead on boy’s back.  
  
  
They were both panting roughly, coming down from a great high. Warm water spraying down on their spent bodies.  
  
  
Ian’s hand fell down to the back of Mickey’s neck, massaging it as he gasped out chuckling lightly.  
  
  
“Now that’s a good morning.”  
  
  
They stayed like that for a moment, basking in the afterglow till their breathing evened out. Then they showered, and went to the bedroom to dress up. Of course there was another set of brand new clothes handed to Ian.  
  
  
“There’s no way these are your clothes.” Ian observed, as they both started dressing up, noting the clothes fit him perfectly. “Did you buy me a whole fucking wardrobe or something?” he laughed but it died out quickly when he noticed a weird guilty expression on Mickey’s face. He wasn’t looking at Ian anymore, only looking around his own bedroom like he was there for the very first time. That was extremely suspicious. “Did you?” Ian asked, coming closer to Mickey and making him lock their gazes together.  
  
  
“No.” Mickey answered, not even trying to be convincing.  
  
  
Ian only sighed deeply, shaking his head and went back to putting on his clothes, what else can he say to the stubborn fucker?  
  
  
“I think I’m gonna go to Sam’s. You know, to take my things.“ Ian said, buttoning up a brand new, fancy maroon dress shirt.  
  
  
“You mean now?“ Mickey asked, trying to fasten the cuff button of his usual black one.  
  
  
“No, I’ll just go to his place after work really quick, before he leaves for his.” Ian carried on with the conversation, getting closer to Mickey and fixing Mikey’s cuffs for him quickly, earning him an obstinate glare and a raised eyebrow.  
  
  
“Do you need a hand? I can drive you and help you get your stuff.” Mickey asked, tone gentle, when Ian went to the opposite corner of the room to find his shoes.  
  
  
“I really don’t own that much...” he replied abashed, bent down to tie his laces. “It’s just one backpack.” he added quietly.  
  
  
“Oh... okay.” Mickey didn’t really know what to say, he rarely thought about Ian’s low financial condition. It didn’t matter to him much and it was about to change soon anyway.  
  
  
“Yeah, that’s all I own.” Ian added with a heavily ashamed tone.  
  
  
They finished dressing up in mildly awkward silence, then Mickey spoke up again.  
  
  
“You wanna see it?“ Mickey asked, coming closer to face Ian, wiggling his eyebrows.  
  
  
“The wardrobe? No I want you to take it back.“ Ian frowned.  
  
  
“The studio. We got a couple more minutes before we go.“ Mickey explained pointedly.  
  
  
“Oh, yeah sure.“ Ian said, slightly agitated as he started walking towards the door.  
  
  
“And I ain’t taking back shit, never saved any receipts.” Mickey said quickly and rushed forward before Ian’s laser eyes would burn a hole inside his head.  
  
  
They got out of the apartment, just as Mandy was locking up hers.  
  
  
“Oh look who finally remembered they have work to go to!“ she said, eyeing Mickey with both brows raised high up. Yup, she was definitely Mickey’s sister.  
  
  
“Hi Mandy.“ Ian greeted her sweetly, trying to avoid the sibling’s coming exchange of insults.  
  
  
“Good thing I’m the boss right? So I can’t get fired, unlike others.” Mickey says to his sister, his eyebrows almost hitting his hairline, like they were in some god damned competition.  
  
  
“What you up to?” Mandy’s expression softened as she turned to Ian, ignoring her brother.  
  
  
“Oh, yesterday Mickey asked if I’m gonna move in…” he started answering, making Mandy’s eyes open wider but got interrupted very quickly.  
  
  
“What is this? A fucking interview? Don’t you have a club to open in like 15 minutes?” Mickey growled at his sister, standing between her and Ian while crossing his arms on his chest.  
  
  
“Oh God, Mickey, you really need to pull that fucking stick out of your ass. Or maybe thrust it in deeper.” Mandy mocked, smirking. She was clearly hitting Mickey’s raging point like she always did.  
  
  
Thankfully she was already on her way out through the main door.  
  
  
“We’re gonna be there soon, tell Cindy she can stay home today.” Ian shouted after her, standing in front of a fuming Mickey, probably stopping him from killing his sister.  
  
  
“Alright, I’ll see you later. Bye Ian.” Mandy singsonged innocently before she disappeared behind the big door.  
  
  
“That fucking bitch.” Mickey sighed out squeezing the bridge of his nose with his fingers, squinting.  
  
  
“You two have a special bond, huh?” Ian giggled, putting a soothing hand on Mickey’s neck. “Come on, Boss. Let’s see it.” he said, laughing harder when he saw Mickey’s death glare.  
  
  
   
  
  
______________________________________________  
  
  
   
  
  
Mickey’s mood quickly lit up as he saw Ian’s sparkling eyes when he saw the studio. It wasn’t anything special, to be honest but Ian looked at it like a child does a Christmas tree.  
  
  
It was just a room with the kitchen counter in the corner, a bathroom and a small balcony with a view on nothing. There was a modest double bed with a two bedside cabinets a tv and couple more furniture.  
  
  
It wasn’t special at all, but it was special for Mickey.  
  
  
It was the first place he ever lived in after moving out from his damned family house. He rented it out with illegal money, but it didn’t matter. He didn’t plan to live there alone, but he did. Soon he couldn’t bare being there, crushed by the feeling he had in his heart. So he moved out, got back to his home, teamed up with his siblings and started working on his plans of opening his own club. As soon as he succeeded on a big scale, he came back here and bought the whole floor. He moved to his current apartment and all his siblings moved to the others. He turned the smallest one into his playroom and the studio remained empty. It wasn’t really possible to explain it in at least a half sane way but he needed it to stay empty forever. He needed to make sure that nobody’s would have their happy place in it, if he couldn’t either.  
  
  
Although his way of thinking changed since he met Ian. A lot of things did. Now he wanted Ian to have his happy place here, in this little studio and his heart swelled at the thought of it. It made all the heavy weight in his heart disappear in seconds as soon as they entered the apartment.  
  
  
“So, you like it?” Mickey asks, right before stuffing his face with banana pancakes.  
  
  
They decided to stop for a quick breakfast on their way to the club. So now, here they were sitting in a small but nice breakfast place with plates full of pancakes. It felt nice. It made Ian’s heart dance with happiness.  
  
  
Couple days ago he thought it was it with Mickey since everything good in his life always ended so quickly, he’d seen it coming. But suddenly it turned out, this time may be different. Mickey acted like he really cared. He let him keep working in the club and offered him a place to live. A really fucking nice place by the way.  
  
  
Sure it wasn’t big, but it was enough for Ian. It was well cared for with a nice big bed a kitchen place and even had a balcony with a little table and two chairs on it. It was about to be his. Something he’s never had. His place to live, so close to the man he was so deeply into.  
  
  
“I love it.” Ian answered making Mickey smile.  
  
  
He really did.  
  
  
   
  
  
After they finished their breakfast he got in Mickey’s car and he drove them to the club.  
  
  
“So I’m gonna go to Sam’s place right after I finish my shift.” Ian spoke as they were getting close.  
“You gonna wait for me in the club?” he asked, really hoping they would go back to their old schedule of fucking after closing the club.  
  
  
“Yeah, about that.” Mickey parked his car and looked at Ian, leaning back in his seat. “We can’t really fuck in there anymore.”  
  
  
Ian’s eyes widened in panic. There it was, his happiness. Bittersweet, as he should have expected.  
  
  
“Why not?”  
  
  
“It’d be a really stupid thing to do Ian. I’m the owner of the biggest BDSM club in Chicago. I got eyes on me, man. And now you work there too, so soon you’re gonna be recognizable as well. We just can’t keep fucking in the club after hours anymore.”  
  
  
“Oh…” Ian was shook, he definitely didn’t see this coming after this morning.  
  
  
“Plus it isn’t how I want it to be like anymore.” Mickey added, only making things worse.  
  
  
“But… you said… you told me you still wanna be my Master!” Ian said, trying really hard for it to not come out as a whine.  
  
  
“Yes I did. And I do.” Mickey assured, clearly not noticing Ian’s despair.  
  
  
“I don’t understand it, Mickey. It doesn’t make sense to me.” Ian kept babbling until he felt a soothing hand on his knee. He looked at Mickey smiling at him lovingly, making him even more confused.  
  
  
“Just come back home as soon as you can tonight, okay? Now come on, let’s get inside. Your shift’s about to start.”  
  
  
   
  
  
______________________________________________________  
  
  
   
  
  
They entered the club and Mickey rushed to his office hoping Mandy hadn’t noticed his presence.  
  
  
Yeah, fat chance.  
  
  
She marched into his office right after him, closing the door behind her.  
  
  
“You seriously asked him to move in with you?” she nervously asked in high pitched voice.  
  
  
“Jesus Christ, what it is with you not being able to mind your business all the time?” Mickey sighed, massaging his temple with his hand.  
  
  
“Did you?” Mandy clearly wasn’t about to step back from the topic.  
  
  
“I didn’t ask him to fucking move in with me, okay! Gonna rent him the apartment!” Mickey explained, sitting behind his desk.  
  
  
“Apartment? All the apartments are already taken, Mickey. You plan on moving out one of our brothers? Or… no.” Mandy stopped herself when the dark thought hit her. “You offered him the studio.” it wasn’t even a question.  
  
  
“Yeah, I offered him the studio. Why the fuck you talking about it like it’s gonna hurt him or some shit? It’s empty all the time anyway.” Mickey shrugged. He really didn’t see why his sister was trying to make such a big deal from it.  
  
  
“Isn’t it gonna hurt you?” Mandy’s tone softened. “It stayed empty all this time for a reason, Mickey.” Oh fuck, here we go.  
  
  
“I’m fine. It’s good I’m gonna have him close.” Mickey assured.  
  
  
He was fine. They were fine. It’s gonna be fine.  
  
  
Mandy walked closer to Mickey’s desk, making him look up at her.  
  
  
“You care about him?” she asked softly.  
  
  
“Fuck off!” Mickey snickered.  
  
  
They are not going to do this, fuck no.  
  
  
“You do. Oh God, Mickey, you do care about him!” She squealed euphorically “Are you two in love?” she asked excited, making Mickey roll his eyes and sniff sarcastically.  
  
  
“I said fuck off!” he repeated more bluntly. Thinking about something for a second, he added quickly “Or don’t actually, need a hand with something.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much to my babes Shaz for being my awesome beta and to my sister in crime, Misty for showing me the most beautiful kitchen sets Google has xD
> 
> Hope you liked! :)
> 
> Love you all ^^


End file.
